Sweet Pea
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Annabelle is Jon's unicorn. He's convinced she's different from all the rest. It doesn't take him long to win her over, but will they make it through the rough terrain ahead or will she bail? Mainly Jon, but Joe and Colby are regulars. Rated M for sexual reasons, foul language ect...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A few small notes before you start the story. All 3 Shield guys are in this story (Colby, Joe, Jon) as friends at first in a CZW setting leading into the WWE Shield story line. I don't follow a timeline of events, or any particular 'wrestling world' I just kind of write how I want with whatever character i want regardless of if they're retired, dead, or whatever in real life.

"Johnny, we're getting close to being out of Jack!" I call to him from behind the bar. "Them wrestling boys around going to come in tonight, you know how much they love their JD." I add.

"I'll run and get some here in a few minutes." He responds, emerging from the back with a few bottles of Captain Morgan. "Those CZW guys are going to drink me dry." He mutters, unimpressed. I chuckle, organizing the bottles on the bar shelves.

"They're helping keep this place alive, you should be thankful." I tell him with a smirk. I'd been working at Johnny's Pub for a couple years now. It was my part time thing, mostly I worked at a horse racing stable just outside Philly training horses and mucking stalls. I was somewhere around 5'5, chunkier at 160lbs but curvy like an hour glass, shoulder length auburn hair and bright 'you can see them from across the room' green eyes.

"They're loud and reckless." He states, glowering at me. "This place is a mess every night after they leave."

"They're fun." I chuckle. "And it's a bar Johnny, you'd think after running it for as long as you have you'd realize that by now." I tease him.

"Fun for this old man is sitting in a lazy boy with my paper watching reruns on TV." He states. Johnny wasn't a spring chicken anymore. He'd been running this bar for going on 35 years, and at the age of 66 now, who knows how much longer he'll be doing it.

"Just go get me my Jack Daniels, complainin' old man." I tease him.

"How come you don't go to any of them wrestling shows down the street?" He questions curiously. Yeah, I liked the guys that came in, they were pretty regular. We knew each other by first name, but we weren't exactly friends and I didn't like any of them enough to go to a CZW show.

"I don't know, I'm just not interested I guess." I shrug, cashing out the till. "This register is ready for tonight." I tell him. Tonight was my night off, I'd came in to open for him and I'd be clocked out here in an hour or so but I decided to stick around anyway and have a beer or two.

"Alright, hold the fort down I'll be back in an hour or so. Boomer should be in soon." He tells me. Boomer was one of the other bar tenders, there were only three of us, myself, Boomer and Brock. Boomer was a big black guy, to me he looked like a dark skinned Brad Pitt but not quite as popular with the ladies. Brock on the other hand was a different breed. He was totally gay, and a total video game nerd, not the typical bar tender type if you ask me. Especially in down town Philly.

"Alright." I murmur, grabbing my laptop and hoisting myself up onto the bar. It was only 6pm, and the bar was totally empty except for me. I'm on Facebook and drinking a beer when a couple of the regular guys come in, accompanied by a new guy I'd never seen before.

"Annabelle." Colby smiles, pulling himself into a stool at the bar.

"Hey girl." Joe greets me.

"What's goin' on guys?" I ask them, taking a sip of my beer and glancing at the new guy. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that. He had to have been somewhere around 6'4, lean, his muscles were screaming to get out of the simple white tshirt he was wearing and he had amazing eyes hiding under a few strands of his hair. I reach behind the bar and grab three beers by the necks, setting them on the bar.

"Thanks." Joe smiles. "Annabelle, this is Jon. Just stared at CZW." He says, introducing us. "Jon, Annabelle. She works the bar some nights." He adds.

"Hey." He says, giving me a half smile.

"Nice to meet ya." I tell him.

"Did you get see that picture I tagged you in?" Colby grins, taking back a gulp of his beer. Colby was the only one I'd call friend, possibly Joe too. Anyway, Colby was dating my best friend Kelly who worked at the stable with me and we were also roommates.

"Yeah, that was fucking nasty." I laugh, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I add, giving his pony tail a playful tug.

"I thought it was hilarious." He informs me. "Boomer! My man, how's it goin?" He greets the black guy as he walks in the doors.

"Boys." Boomer says formally. He never was much for friendly, but he could put together any drink you'd ever think of and than some.

"Hey Boom." I smile.

"Banana." He replies, "My wife said to give this to you." He says, handing me a small booklet. It had some recipes that I'd asked for a couple nights ago. Boomer's wife made some of the best Southern dishes I'd ever eaten in my life.

"Awesome. She's the best." I tell him, catching the stare of Jon when I look back at the guys. He quickly looked back down at his phone and I could only shake my head.

"You been here all day?" Joe asks, looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, got here at open. I'm done in 20 minutes." I tell him. I polish off what was left of my beer and toss it into the trash can behind the bar.

"You coming to the show tonight?" Jon asks, looking up from his phone seemingly interested. There was something about him that I couldn't quite figure out. I could definitely see that there was a playful side to him, but there was something else, something deeper and probably darker.

"Oh, no I don't think so." I say back, shaking my head.

"Why not?" He questions.

"I don't have a reason to." I shrug. "I mean I know y'all because you come in here but I'm not friends with anyone and I'm not a hardcore wrestling fan." I add.

"What do you mean we're not friends?" Colby asks, pouting his lip out at me.

"Put that away." I chuckle. "That was the wrong thing to say. Of course we're friends." I grin at him, giving his shoulder a light punch.

"Got my first match tonight. You should come watch it." He tells me. I noticed out of my peripheral vision Joe raise his eyebrows, questioning Jon.

"Nah I can't. I've got stuff I have to do tonight." I tell him politely.

"You mean, better things to do." He shoots at me, clearly irritated.

"Ok... If that's how you want to see it." I shrug, sliding off the bar.

"Whatever." He mutters, glaring at me.

"Listen buddy." I say to him, leaning my arms on the bar. "I don't know you. I don't know what you're about. I don't know how you act. Honestly you seem a little off to me, so forgive me if I'm not throwing myself at your feet begging you to take me to this show." I snap at him. He smirks, obviously amused and watches as I clock out of work. "Boomer I'm out!" I call to him, grabbing my keys and heading for the door. "See y'all next time." I tell them before the glass door shut behind me.

**Back in the bar**

"She's a fuckin' peach." Jon mutters to no one in particular, taking a long pull from his beer. Joe only scoffs and shakes his head, he should have known better than to bring Jon around here. "What are you shakin' your head at?" He asks, glowering at Joe.

"You." He replies, "Why do you have to act like a douche like that?" He asks. "She's a nice girl, she didn't say anything to you to justify your fucking attitude."

"She basically just fucking yelled at me." He snarls at his friend.

"After you were a jerk." Colby pipes up.

"She's not like the CZW whores, she's not going to sit here and take your shit." Joe tells him, "Boomer, how about another beer before we gotta go to this show?" He asks the big man.

"Stuck up bitch if you ask me." Jon mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Man, you're such an asshole." Colby states.


	2. Chapter 2

"Colby is on form today." Kelly laughs from across the hall. We were busy mucking out the stalls and dropping feed for the horses. She'd been texting Colby all stinking morning.

"What's he doing?" I ask her curiously, tossing a pile of manure into the wheel barrow that was between us in the hallway.

"He's with Joe and some guy named Jon, they're working out." She answers, "He just being a smart ass."

"Jon is an asshole. Met him the other night." I tell her, "Smoking hot, but an asshole."

"Maybe he was being an asshole because he liked you." She chuckles.

"Maybe he was being an asshole because he's an asshole." I shoot back at her.

"Come to the show with me tonight." She says, leaning up against the stall door. She watches as I toss the last of the shit in the stall to the wheel barrow and stop, cocking my head at her. "I know you don't want to go, but please don't make me go alone. It's a big deal to him, something about a championship match."

"I don't want to go." I tell her, hanging up the fork on a hook on the wall and moving the wheel barrow just outside the barn doors.

"Please!" She whines, "Be my best friend and do this for me. I don't want to sit there by myself. Those girls that work there, they're horrible." She pleads.

"Like how?" I ask, placing a hand on my hip.

"They act like they're so much fucking better than I am." She states, "They make me feel like really shitty, please go... It's only a couple hours."

"Alright, fine." I finally agree.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaims, "You're the best! Ever!" She adds, jumping up and down in front of me.

***At the gym***

"Kelly convinced Annabelle to come to the show tonight." Colby snickers at Joe. He thought it was pretty entertaining that she'd convinced her. Annabelle was always saying at the bar how'd she'd never go to the shows, it just wasn't her thing.

"No way." Joe chuckles. Colby pulls out his phone and hands it to him, letting Joe read the messages on his phone from Kelly. "Never thought I'd see the day." He says.

"It's only because the bitches here make Kelly feel like shit. That's why I never ask her to come to the shows, I know they make her miserable." Colby shrugs, a little guilty.

"That bitch that wouldn't come out last week?" Jon questions from where he was lifting weights. Both Colby and Joe turn to look at him, unamused.

"She's not a bitch man." Joe defends her. "She's a sweet heart, and yeah so be fucking nice to her." He adds, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah man, whatever." Jon shrugs.

"You're just mad because you think she's pretty and know you don't stand a chance in hell in every getting with her." Colby shoots at him, a smirk crossing his features. Jon only scoffs, blowing the comment off.

"Colb is right, we know how you work man. She's not your type anyway." Joe agrees.

"Please Joe, tell what's my type?" Jon asks, humoring him.

"You like the skanks. Easy trash that you can fuck for a night and throw out the next day." Joe says, staring at Jon and daring him to challenge him. Everyone knew how Jon was with women. Jon only rolls his eyes, turning his back to the two guys and continuing to do his reps.

***At the show***

"I can't believe I let you drag me here." I mutter, sliding out of Kelly's Ford Focus. Colby was at the back door, waiting and holding it open for us.

"Ladies." He smiles devilishly, greeting us. Kelly bounces right up to him, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Colby." I sigh, walking in behind the pair.

"Life's tough sugar." Colby laughs, enjoying my misery. We pass a couple of the girls backstage and I can immediately understand what Kelly is talking about. They looked at us like we were the scum of the earth.

"Nice girls." I mutter, unimpressed.

"You could take them." Joe winks, walking around a corner.

"Oh yeah, totally." I agree with him. Jon comes around the same corner shortly after and instead of giving him my best 'I wish you'd die' glare, I ignore him.

"You guys can watch the show from here." Colby tells us, motioning to a small room on the right. It had a medium sized TV, a coffee table and a couch. That's it.

Cozy.

"Hey sweet pea." Jon greets me, literally getting right in my face. He knew I'd been ignoring him on purpose. "No hard feelings right?" He antagonizes me.

"I tell you what. You let me slap the piss out of you, just once, and we'll call it even." I tell him, leaning my frame against the wall. He towered over me and his hair hung in his face, while I should have been intimidated I couldn't help but feel a little cocky.

"Alright." He laughs, coming down to eye level with me. He sticks his chin out and closes his eyes, welcoming it. I glance at Joe, who looks more than amused and shrugs, basically giving me the 'go ahead'. So I reel back with my right hand and as hard as I possibly could slapped him, the skin contact echoed in the backstage area and Jon left his head facing the wall for a moment before looking back at me. Surprisingly there was no anger in his features, only clear amusement. "Feel better sweet pea?" He asks, smirking at me. The spot that I'd hit was already turning red and I could see a hand print forming on his cheek. My hand, was stinging like a son of bitch right now.

"Oh yeah, I feel great." I smile, walking around him into the small room and throwing myself down on the couch.

"Can I stay with you until you go out?" Kelly asks Colby with hopeful eyes.

"Of course babe." He smiles at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. I had to admit, they were pretty cute together. They had the type of relationship everyone wanted.

"Yeah sure, just leave me here. I'll be fine." I tell them, kicking my feet up on the coffee table. "Not like she didn't beg my ass to come here, fear of being alone." I tease.

"You can hang out with us." Colby laughs.

"Kinda dramatic ain't ya?" Jon asks. "I'll sit with ya." He offers, falling into the seat next to me on the couch.

"I think I'll take my chances alone." I scoff.

"Ungrateful bitch." He says, looking over at me.

"Ignorant douche bag." I say back.

"Thunder cunt." He retaliates.

"Monkey fucker, asshole, dick, cum swapping faggot." I say to him, holding back my urge to grin. He fails though, grinning stupidly at me and making me laugh.

"You win." He shrugs. "Cum swapping faggot?" He laughs, shaking his head.

"So can we leave without having to worry about any casualties?" Colby asks from the doorway.

"Unless one of those fucking bitches tries coming up in here, we shouldn't have a problem." I shrug, "Or Jon decides to be a douche again." I add. Colby shakes his head, and he and Kelly disappear from the door down the hall.

"So, 20 questions." Jon smirks.

"We could watch TV instead, and not talk at all." I suggests, offering him the remote. He looks at it for a long second before looking back up at me and shaking his head. "It was worth a try." I mutter.

"Full name." He states.

"Annabelle Marie Shepard." I answer, "Yours?"

"Jonathan Good." He replies, "Age."

"23."

"Where'd ya come from?" He asks.

"I'm from South Dakota, moved to Florida when i was 18 for college and than here for the horse races." I answer.

"Horse races?"

"There's trotting centers all over the state. I train horses." I answer.

"Criminal record?" he asks.

"None." I answer. He raises his eyebrows at me, giving me a look as if he didn't believe me. "Not big into illegal activity, sorry." I shrug.

"Mox! Change of plans, you're up for a match in 20." A guy says from the door way. He glances at me, and half smiles, "Against Nick Gage." He adds before walking away.

"Family?" He asks turning back to me.

"Parents are in South Dakota, siblings all over." I reply. "Shouldn't you go get ready for your match?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He mutters, unimpressed. "Come on." He adds, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up off the couch. I give a squeal of protest as he pulls me down the hallway, not aggressively or anything just pulling me along behind him casually. We get to the very back of the building in a large, empty open room where he had his bag and he slams the door shut, making me visibly jump. "Sorry." He mutters, digging through his bag.

"The black ones, with the red writing." I suggest, glancing at the wrestling trunks he'd pulled out of the bag. There was a plain black one, red one and the black with the writing that said 'Moxley' on the butt.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, looking back at me with sultry grin.

"Don't flatter yourself." I shoot at him, "Those are just the best looking ones, the black ones there have a hole in the side." I shrug, "And red isn't your color." I add.

"Well, you're no fun." He remarks, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to me. "Why don't you come out ringside wearing my shirt?" He asks, wagging his eyebrows at me. He was a sight shirtless, no doubt about that.

"You're right, I'm no fun." I tell him, shaking my head 'no'. He only rolls his eyes and goes to unbutton his jeans, I chose that moment to turn around until he'd finished changing.

"Shy." He comments, "That's cute." He says and I know he's grinning at me, I didn't even have to turn around to know that. "I'm done." He adds, putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me around. I look down at his trunks and I can't help but laugh, they really did wear the most ridiculous things to wrestle in. "Don't laugh sweet pea, hurts my feelings." He teases, "Come on, I"ll walk ya back to the room. Kelly should be back by now." He adds motioning to the door.

"Thanks." I tell him when we get to the room. Kelly was back, and Colby was getting ready to go out for his match. "Good luck tonight." I tell Jon, and look at Colby. "You too, good luck." I grin at him.

"For luck." Jon grins, coming down to eye level with me and turning his cheek, pointing at it. I roll my eyes but place a soft kiss on his cheek. His stubble made my lips tickle and I fight the urge not to giggle.

"Now get." I tell him, sticking my thumb towards the ring. I walk into the room and sit down next to Kelly who was giving one of her famous smirks. "Alright so maybe he's not as much of an asshole as I thought. Still an asshole though." I tell her.

"You're taking to him. I see in it in your face." She tells me, turning on the TV. "And we're going to talk about this later." She adds.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later I'm perched on the bar again, laptop in my lap and an empty bar. I was beginning to become alright with working the day shifts, it gave me all night to do nothing and it was easy. There were a lot less tips involved, but hey you give a little and take a little right? My day consisted of a very few customers, who were always regulars, a little clean up and the rest either watching whatever was on TV or sitting on my computer and stealing the wifi from the dance studio next door.

"Hey sweet pea." Jon calls, swinging open the front door and walking in. I'd apparently earned the nick name 'sweet pea' in the past week, I don't really recall him every calling me by my first name. He perches himself on a stool right next to me, seemingly interested in whatever I was doing on the computer.

"Hey Jon." I murmur, reaching behind the bar and handing him a beer.

"How about a shot?" He asks, with a devious glint in his eye.

"Of what?" I ask back, glancing at him.

"Fireball whiskey." He replies, wagging his eyebrows. With a sigh I set the laptop down and slip behind the bar, reaching for the whiskey. "Two, you're having one with me." He states. I don't reply, only pour the shots and hand one to him. "Do ya trust me?" He smirks.

"Not even a little." I reply back with the same look.

"Ah, sweet pea you're breakin' my heart." He laughs, pulling me out from behind the bar by my wrist. I was beginning to learn that Jon didn't really ask for anything, he just kinda 'pulls' you into it. "Open up." He instructs.

"You first." I scoff.

"Alright." He agrees, tilting his head back and opening his mouth. I roll my eyes but pour the shot down his throat, sliding the glass back on the counter. "Your turn." He grins. With yet another roll of my eyes I tilt my own head back and open my mouth, waiting for that awesome warmth that is a fireball. His fingers gently tangle in my hair, holding me there as he pours the shot into my mouth, "Like a champ." He laughs, releasing me.

"I work at a bar, I can shoot whiskey with the best of them." I shoot at him, hoisting myself onto the stool next to him. "You're in here early tonight." i comment, glancing at the clock, it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Funny thing..." He starts, taking a pull off the beer. "I actually have no fuckin' life." He chuckles.

"Join the club." I tell him.

"You're always doing something." He rebuts with a scoff.

"Yeah. Like working." I say. "I wake up, clean up horse shit, work with horses, go shower, come here, work with all you rowdy assholes, go home, sleep." I ramble.

"You're different, ya know that?" He murmurs, studying the beer bottle on the counter and picking at one of the paper edges.

"I'm sorry?" I ask him, furrowing my brows. He looks at me, like actually looks at me for once and is about to answer when Colby and Kelly interrupt.

"What's goin' on guys?" Colby says, walking into the bar with Kelly.

"Hey love." Kelly smiles, hugging me. "Will you make me something that I can't taste the alcohol in?" She asks.

"Of course." I laugh, sliding off the stool. Jon huffs, clearly annoyed as I hand Colby a beer.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Colby asks him, giving him a look. "Thank you doll." He grins at me, taking the beer. I mix up a glass of strawberry and whipped cream vodka and add a little coke to it before handing it to Kelly.

"Nothin' man, I'm good." Jon shrugs, glancing up at me. I grin at him and shrug, taking the top off another beer and setting it in front of him. "How about another shot?" He asks me.

"Of?"

"How about Jag bombs?" He suggests.

"You're taking shots?" Kelly questions, "You swore off shots last year." She says confused.

"Ya did?" Jon asks.

"It's nothing." I tell him, "And yes I did, but it was just us here so I didn't think it'd hurt anything." I shrug at Kelly. "Plus I don't think anyone is going to fuck with me with Jon here."

"It's more than nothing, and hell no I'd break fuckin' necks." Jon states, looking at me seriously. "So... Did you get so wasted you forgot where you parked the car? Passed out on the sidewalk? Threw up on your friends shoes? Took a "hot" guy home and felt like killing yourself the next morning? I've done that a few times, only chicks ya know." He guesses.

"None of the above. Back off Jon." I warn him, not wanting to get into that subject. He raises his eyebrows, and for a minute I thought he may retaliate but he lets it slide. "What are you guys up to?" I ask Kelly and Colby.

"We're on our way to the zoo." Kelly smiles. She could double as a 5 year old sometimes.

"You're off soon, you want to come?" Colby asks.

"Oh, yeah I'm not feeling very third wheelish tonight." I chuckle, shaking my head 'no'.

"Please, you're never the third wheel and you know it." Colby scoffs not amused with my answer.

"I'll go with you." Jon suggests, "If you want." He adds, pushing some of the hair out of his face. Kelly gives him a sideways glance and Colby shrugs.

"Problem solved." Colby states, looking at me expectantly.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Kelly agrees.

"Alright." I finally cave.

"You can get out of here Annabelle, not like we're crawling with customers." Johnny says, hearing our conversation from the back.

"Clock out, lets go!" Kelly exclaims excited.

**At the Zoo**

"Don't lie, you didn't really want to come here." I murmur to Jon as we followed along behind Colby and Kelly to the entrance.

"Because my life is so busy." He remarks, rolling his eyes.

"So where should we go first?" Kelly asks, mostly to Colby.

"Should we just do a big circle?" Colby suggests, studying the map Kelly had handed to him. He turns it side to side, trying to read it but it only makes Kelly and I laugh. "Shut it you two." He warns us with a grin.

"Jon and I are going to the aquarium." I tell them.

"Oh yeah?" Jon asks, smirking at me.

"Yes." I inform him, "We'll catch up with you." I say, pulling one of his signature moves and dragging him along behind me.

"Tell me about the whole swearing off shots thing." He asks, looking down at me as we walked.

"Tell about how I'm different." I rebut, opening the door to go into the aquarium.

"You first."

"I don't think so." I chuckle.

"I went first last time." He states, reminding me of the shot I poured down his throat earlier today. I only sigh, not really wanting to talk about it. "Come on, I won't laugh. Promise." He smiles.

"I went out for my birthday last year with Joe, Colby, Kelly and a few of our girlfriends." I start out, shuffling along the hallway and glancing at the fish. "I was hammered, yes. But I'm a 'always know what I'm doing' drunk, just sometimes I don't care. Anyway some guy thought he was a hot shot or something and while I was in the bathroom he tried to rape me." I spit out, pursing my lips. "I was drunk enough to not have a very decent reaction time, and one of the security guards ended up pulling him off me... But not before I got a couple good licks in." I state.

"Someone tried to rape you?" He asks between gritted teeth. I didn't really acknowledge that it was making him angry, to lost in my own memory to see it.

"Yeah, one of the CZW guys actually. Brain damage I think is his ring name." I shrug. "Anyway, Joe beat the tar out of him, I threw my guts up the rest of the night and passed out in Colby's spare room." I tell him, pulling myself out of my own head to look up at him. He was deep red, and his eyes had changed from that usual softness I see to angry. "Jon?" I whisper, putting my hand on his arm.

"So you don't drink the hard stuff anymore?" He finally says, taking a deep breath.

"Yep." I nod. "You're turn." I tell him.

"I only meant that you're a breed of woman I've never dealt with before." He shrugs. "You're confusing." He adds.

"Nah, pretty sure that I'm pretty simple." I smile.

"Not to me." He chuckles. "You're one of those respectable women, that I'm not interested in figuring out. Than you came along, and suddenly it's a puzzle I want to piece together... And good god almighty, what the fuck is that?" He exclaims, pointing to a huge blue fish that was lying on the bottom of the tank.

"It's a Goonch Catfish." I tell him grinning. "They're only found in Indian rivers. Legend has it that there's a killer Goonch somewhere in India, dragging fisherman to their death. He's pretty big though, probably 5 feet of sexy alien." I smile admiring him. I always had a thing for crazy looking fish.

"Different, and weird." Jon says, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Wait a second, how big would a killer have to be?" He questions.

"I don't know, like 8 to 10 feet probably." I answer, "In his mouth, rows of sharp ass fucking teeth." I say, "Predatory catfish."

"How the hell do you know so much?" He chuckles.

"College. Filled my head with useless crap." I state.

"What would you have done if you didn't come here today?" He asks curiously.

"I'd have took you home with me." I reply without missing a beat.

"Shit. Why did I suggest we come here again?" He laughs.

"Tough shit cookie." I smirk. "Better luck next time." I tell him.

"Next time eh?" He smiles.

"If you even want a next time." I shrug.

"Different breed." He grins, twirling some of my hair between his fingers. "Come to the show tomorrow night." He half asks half suggests.

"Why?" I whine not really wanting to go.

"Because I'm wrestling and I want you to be there." He replies simply, "Good luck charm." He adds, pointing to his cheek.

"I'm sure you would win regardless of my presence there." I chuckle.

"Just say you'll come." He sighs, giving me a slightly annoyed look.

"I'll come." I tell him.

"Why couldn't you have just said that the first time we met?" He asks, cocking his head at me.

"Because you were an asshole the first time we met." I reply. "You're still an asshole, just as big of one." I smirk at him.

"It's in my nature." He explains.

"Clearly." I laugh.

"You could come out to ringside with me." He winks.

"I think I'll take my chances in the back, I've seen how reckless you are." I tell him.

"I'd never hurt ya." He says softly.

"Yeah, intentionally." I add.

"Not even." He smiles. "You're not even looking' at the fish anymore." He accuses me. We'd covered the whole under water viewing area and the only thing I'd really paid any mind to was that Goonch Catfish.

"Nothing I haven't seen already." I shrug.

"Good. Then humor me, lets go see the monkeys." He grins.

"To the monkeys." I agree. "Freak." I add with a smile.

"You're just jealous." He tells me.

"Oh totally." I nod, "I wish I could let my freak flag fly as high as yours." I tell him.

"That was mean." He pouts.

"I'm sorry." I say, grabbing his chin and kissing his cheek and making him laugh.

"So what if I wanted to ride a horse, would you take me to the stable?" He asks.

"I'd call your bullshit, I don't believe that." I laugh.

"Yeah alright, maybe not." He agrees, "But it'd be fun to watch you ride." He shrugs.

**Mean while, on the other side of the zoo**

"Does Annabelle like Jon?" Colby asks Kelly as they walk along the side of the alligator enclosure. He'd bought some hotdogs and was watching Kelly toss them over the side of the dock.

"Why?" She grins at him.

"I don't know..." He starts, "I think he like legit likes her." He says.

"What's that supposed me mean? He hasn't liked other girls?" She laughs, tossing the last of the hotdog into the water.

"Jon has a history with women." He tells her, earning a look that basically said 'please, go on'. "He's usually rude and disrespectful. Mean. Joe and I have watched him throw some of those CZW girls around like rag dolls. He's a fuck them and leave them kinda guy." Colby shrugs.

"And you think he likes her because...?" She digs. Colby now had her full attention, she'd be damned if anyone tried to throw around her best friend.

"Because he tries being nice around her." He shrugs in response. "Looks at her different... Like when he looks at her he doesn't see anything else that's happening. Seriously, watch him when we meet up with them again." He says, "It's just weird, never seen him act like this before."

"Well, to answer you question I think she's taking to him." She tells him, "I don't know that I'd go as far as to say she likes him yet, but I think she's getting there. And we both know Annabelle well enough to know she's not going to let a guy with bad intentions into her life." She chuckles.

"Jon is pretty charming if he needs to be." Colby argues, "Then again I've also never seen him interested in a girl for more than 32 hours." He shrugs.

"Lets stop talking about them, and go see the tigers." Kelly smiles. She'd talk to her friend about this later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story, and to whomever reviewed it I totally appreciate that! Here's an extra long chapter for y'all :)

"You got out that slinky black dress, what's the occasion?" I ask Kelly, tossing a dirty bowl and spoon into the sink and filling it with water.

"There's a CZW banquet tomorrow night, I'm going with Colby." She smiles, "Have to look pretty for a banquet."

"You know all those guys are going to be in jeans." I laugh. CZW wasn't exactly known for dressing up for anything. "Are you going to the show tonight?" I ask her curiously.

"Not tonight, Colby isn't wrestling." She responds. I don't reply, just murmur a 'mmmhmmm', which never goes unnoticed by Kelly. "Are you?" She questions, seemingly interested all of the sudden.

"Yes." I say softly, scrubbing the bowl and rinsing it off.

"You hate those shows." She states, throwing a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Jon's wrestling. He wanted me to be there." I sigh, "So after much convincing I agreed." I tell her.

"You like him." She tells me, in a very matter of fact tone. I only raise my eyebrows before shaking my head at her. "Bullshit. You never went when Joe asks or Colby and I had to beg you to go with me, buddy asks you one time and you jump."

"I did not jump." I tell her, scoffing. "It took a few minutes to convince me, and yes ok maybe I like him a little." I admit. "He's picking me up on the way to the show."

"What time?" She asks.

"20 minutes." I respond, glancing at the clock.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She says, giving me the once over. I was in a pair of cut off shorts, knee high black socks with black tennis shoes and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Yes." I reply, narrowing my eyes at her. "I'm not dressing up for a wrestling show." I tell her unimpressed.

"Your boyfriend is here!" Kelly calls when there's a knock on the door about 15 minutes later. "Have fun." She adds when I come bouncing down the steps.

"Hey!" I greet him, opening the door.

"Hey." He smiles, hand shoved deep into his jean pockets.

"See you later Kel!" I tell her, closing the door behind me. We walked down to Jon's car, which wasn't anything fancy. He drove an old Chevy Blazer, lifted a few inches with over sized tires. He opens the passenger door for me to slide into the seat. "Thanks."

"Uh, so how was your day?" He asks, turning the car over.

"Pretty unproductive." I shrug.

"Didn't do shit?" He chuckles.

"Pretty much." I nod.

"Hey, uhm..." He starts, "There's this banquet thing tomorrow night, they're uh, making me fuckin' go. Don't suppose you wanna be my date?" He asks, clearly nervous.

"Date?" I question, smirking at him.

"Yes..." He murmurs.

"Yeah." I nod, giving his ear lobe a tug. "What should I wear?" I ask him.

"I'm not the right person to ask." He grins.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, redirecting my question.

"Jeans and a tshirt, maybe my black leather jacket if I'm feeling fancy and shit." He shrugs, pulling into the parking lot of the arena. I only roll my eyes and slide out of the car after he'd parked. He grabs his bag from the backseat and slings it over his shoulder. "Come on sweat pea." He smiles, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Jon do you even know my name?" I tease him, walking in through the back door. I'm instantly met by glares and glowers from the ladies that were hanging out in one of the back rooms.

"Annabelle." He whispers in my ear. "Come on, don't even look at them." He tells me, guiding me the the same room that Kelly and I had watched the show in a few nights ago. I fall down into the couch and he tosses his bag into the seat next to me, starting to dig through it. "You sure you want to sit back here?" He asks.

"Yes." I tell him. He rolls his eyes at me as he sheds the black leather jacket he had one and hands it to me, "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asks, draping it over my knees.

"Wear it." He shrugs.

"Mox, you're on in 10." A guy says, pausing at the door for a second before moving on.

"Last chance to come out with me." He tells me.

"Why can't you just be happy I'm here." I laugh. "I'll watch you beat the tar out of..." I pause, waiting to hear who he's facing.

"Brain damage." He smiles. Not his normal smile, this one was a bit more devious and maybe a little evil. "And I"m gonna ruin his life." He says between gritted teeth. The same guy who'd given me a hard time in the bar last year. "He's going to know not to fuck with anything that's mine, ever, again." He mutters.

"Excuse me?" I tell him, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't really want to be so nice to people who I think, have any interest in something I think, belongs to me." He replies casually.

"I don't belong to anyone." I say, throwing his jacket back in his face. He pulls it off his face with a smirk, clearly amused with me.

"You're mine and you know it." He smiles, "And ya like it." He adds with a wink.

"Mox you're on!" A guy calls from down the hallway.

"See you after the match sweet pea." He tells me, pulling his tshirt off and tossing it on the couch and disappearing out the door. I sigh and turn on the monitor. I knew what was coming, and I know that Jon specifically requested this match so he could beat the tar out of Brain damage. The next 15 minutes I watched, and cringed as Jon slammed him into the mat over and over. His very end, cherry on top move was dumping a whole box of thumb tacs over the mat and dumping him off the top rope. He pins him for the 3 count and I see him dip his head down by Brain damage's ear, I know he's saying something about staying away from me.

"Jeez..." I mutter to myself, running my fingers through my hair. A few minutes later he comes strutting into the room like he's about the hottest thing on this planet, a smirk planted across his features. "You are ridiculous." I tell him.

"Betcha don't have a problem with him anymore." He just shrugs. He did look good all sweaty and heaving like that, all his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Bet I don't have problems with anyone as long as you're around." I shoot at him playfully.

"Count on that." He agrees, wiping the sweat off him with a towel. "Come back to my place?" He offers.

"You're smooth, but not that smooth." I tell him. "What do I look like to you? Easy?" I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No." He chuckles, "In fact you look complicatin'." He sighs. "I wasn't implying you have sex with me, just... I don't know." He says, coming up at a loss for words.

"Spend time with you?" I offer.

"That's what I was aimin' for." He tells me.

"Alright, let's go than." I agree, quicker than i thought I was going to. He grins, as if I'd just made his entire day and grabs his bag, pulling me up off the couch.

"It's not as nice as your place..." He murmurs a little ashamed, when we come to a stop in front of a set of apartment complexes. "Not even close." He chuckles.

"I don't care." I tell him, following him up the stairs and into the building. He opens the door to a simple one bedroom apartment, neat for single guy but definitely lacked a woman's touch. "Serves it's purpose." I say to him when he looks at me slightly sheepish.

"Come here." He says, patting the couch next to him. I put my purse on the kitchen counter and throw myself down on the couch next to him while he flips through the channels. He lands on Dexter.

"I love Dexter." I smile. He looks all too pleased with himself and wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. I sigh and rest my head against his chest while he runs his fingers through my hair. Surprisingly gentle, for such a ruthless beast. We watch three episodes of Dexter in a comfortable silence, it was kinda nice not to have the pressure of needing to come up with conversation. "I'm tired." I whisper, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"You want me to take you home?" He asks, trying to hide his disappointment.

"The bedroom would be faster." I suggest. He grins and easily picks me up bridal style, carrying me into the bedroom and kicking the door shut with his foot before setting me down on the messy king sized bed. "These sheets had better be clean." I mutter.

"I haven't fucked any girls on these." He shrugs.

"Good to hear." I say, rolling my eyes. I stand up and run my fingers along the skin under his shirt and pull it up over his head.

"Thought you didn't want any of that?" He teases me.

"I don't, I just want to sleep in your shirt." I tell him, "Turn around." I say. He shakes his head but turns his back to me, giving me enough time to pull my clothes off and pull his shirt on. "OK." I say, crawling back into the bed and pulling the comforter up to my chin. He hits the light switch and I can hear him shed his jeans as he walks towards the bed. "You're bed is more comfortable than mine." I tell him.

"I have a hard time sleeping on firm mattresses." He admits, slipping his hand around my waist and pulling me flush against him. I rest my head on his bare chest and slide my hand across his torso, getting a good feel on his muscles. "Like what ya feel?" He teases me softly.

"Mmmhmm." I tell him. I had the urge to bite him right now, but I didn't want to encourage any kind of behavior on his part.

"Good night." He tells me, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

**The next morning**

"Annabelle…." Jon whispers, giving one of my hips a squeeze. "Banana…" He breaths into my ear. Sometime in the night I'd turned onto my side and he was flush against my back, arm draped lazily across my hip.

"Hmmm?" I groan, keeping my eyes closed.

"It's almost noon." He states, "And your phone has been going off like crazy for an hour." He tells me.

"You've been up for an hour?" I murmur, still not moving.

"I didn't want to wake you." He replies. "Cute when you're sleeping." He adds, tracing circles around my hip. "Did you sleep ok?" He asks.

"Like death." I respond, "You?"

"You might have to move in, I haven't slept that good in…. I don't even remember." He tells me. I open an eye and reach onto the dresser for my phone to read my missed texts.

"You're not home… Where are you?" Text from Kelly.

"Are you still with Jon?" Text from Kelly.

"Wondering why you're not at the barn doing your job." Text from Phil.

Shit. I forgot about work.

"You owe me, I cleaned your stalls. Text me, I need to know you're alive." Text from Kelly.

"I'm alive, thanks for doing my stuff. Home at some point today." Text to Kelly.

"Sorry, something came up. Kelly took care of my horses." Text to Phil.

"You know I'd get fired if I didn't show up to work." Jon muses behind me.

"I train his horses, he'd never fire me." I chuckle.

"She lives! See you later." Text from Kelly.

"I should get you home." Jon says, snuggling up against me. "But then you'd have to go." He adds disappointed.

"I am going to need to get ready for that banquet thing tonight." I tell him, playing with his fingers.

"You could go like this." He chuckles. "In only my shirt, man the guys would be jealous. A mans shirt on the naked female body is like a flag on a conquered fortress."

"Oh really?" I grin, "Well sweety they're going to be jealous anyway." I inform him. He sighs and rolls out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and I do the same.

"You're gonna wear my shirt home?" He asks, a stupid grin on his face.

"Is that ok?"

"Lets go sweet pea." He nods, leading the way back out to the car. About 15 minutes later we're pulling in front of my house and he throws the old blazer into Park.

"What are you going to do the rest of the day?" I ask curiously.

"Think about ya." He says playfully. "Seriously though, I'm going to go to the gym, go home and shower then hopefully it'll be time to come back here for you." He answers.

"Okay. I"ll see you later than." I tell him, leaning over the center console and pressing my lips to his. His hand that was occupying the steering wheel comes up and palms my face, holding me there while he slides his tongue across my bottom lip. "Bye." I grin, pulling away from him and sliding out of the car.

"Later sweet pea." I hear him reply.

"Oh my god I saw you kiss him!" Kelly exclaims the second I walk into the house. "Colby says you guys around going to the banquet tonight together." She states.

"We are." I nod, "What should I wear?" I ask her, scrunching up my nose.

"Are you like, official with him?" She asks curiously.

"No." I laugh.

"You mean, not yet." She smirks.

"We'll see. He's got a hard time expressing any kind of feelings." I tell her. "And he's damaged goods Kel, like seriously I can tell that he's been fucked up by either a girl or like family."

"How do you know?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Just the way he acts sometimes." I tell her, "Last night at the show he was super possessive, remember the guy that tried to throw himself on me at the club last year?" I ask her and she nods like 'duh'. "Well I told him about it at the zoo and I guess he requested a match with him, beat the holy hell out of the guy and proceeded to call me 'his'." I say.

"Yeah… That might be something to be concerned about." She states. "Did he try getting in your pants last night?" She asks me.

"No." I reply simply.

"Colby thinks that Jon really likes you, says he's different around you than other girls." She says.

"He's sweet, than I watch him with other people and he's just a douche." I say to her.

"How about we focus on clothes…" She grins, changing the subject. "I think you should wear that one shoulder studded black mini dress, with the black mary jane high heels. You know the one you did the paint splatter on?" She asks. I got bored one day and decided to give a pair of plane black heels a make over, with some paint splatter.

"That'd be cute." I agree, "Glad I didn't have to think of anything. He says he's going in jeans and a tshirt, what did I tell you?" I laugh.

"Speaking of shirts, can't help my notice that one isn't yours." She chuckles, giving Jon's shirt a tug on the sleeve. "When is he coming back? Colby is coming at 6." She says.

"I don't know, didn't ask." I murmur, pulling out my phone. "Was Phil mad about me missing work this morning? I totally thought I'd wake up on time for him to bring me home, girl I slept till noon."

"What time are you coming back?" Text to Jon.

"He didn't say anything to me, just glanced in your stalls when he walked by and asked if I was doing them. I said yeah you had a personal thing come up." She shrugs.

"Good, that's what I told him too." I laugh, "I need to get there tomorrow and work that fucking grey mare, she's going to be a bitch to throw a saddle on." I sigh.

"Around 6?" Text from Jon.

"Alright. :)" Text to Jon.

"He's coming around 6 too." I tell Kelly. "I'm going to go hop in the shower, and much as I don't want to, wash the Jon off me." I mutter, slightly disappointed.

**Later that night**

"How is your boyfriend here before mine?" Kelly mutters unimpressed, she had pulled back the blinds and was waiting on Colby to get here. It was a little after 6, so of course she was freaking out because he was late. She'd dolled herself up in a deep blue strapless dress and some matching heels, her hair all done up in curls. "Annabelle is in the kitchen." I hear her tell Jon when she opens the door.

"She knows there's going to be food there right?" He chuckles, walking back to where I was standing. "Ya look beautiful." He smiles, letting his eyes rake the length of my body before tilting my chin up and placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Colby isn't here yet?" He asks, glancing around.

"No, please don't remind her." I sigh, shaking my head.

"You want to take one car?" He asks.

"Hell no, remember last time we took one car?" I laugh, "We're taking two, so we're not stuck there." I tell him.

"Good point." He agrees. "Lets go than." He says.

"No, we're not leaving until Colby gets here." I tell him, "I can't leave her in this state of mind." I laugh.

"Missed you all day." He admits, "And you're right, all the guys are gonna be mad jealous." He grins. I only smirk and hoist myself up onto the counter, pulling him between my legs and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Really?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Give me a kiss." I tell him, running my fingers along his hair line on his neck. He rests his hands on my hips and presses his lips to mine. I part my lips allowing him to plunge his tongue into my mouth and wrestle against my own.

"Get a room." Colby says, walking into the kitchen and breaking us apart. "We taking one car?" He asks.

"No." I tell him, "But we're ready, so lets go." I say.

"I hate the way these girls look at me." I sigh to Jon, taking a sip of the beer in my hand. We were at a table with Kelly and Colby and Joe was there too.

"They're just jealous." He murmurs, tucking some hair back behind my ear. "Ignore them." He adds.

"They hate everyone." Joe says with a shrug.

"Do you want to go?" Jon asks, looking at me seriously. Jon really wanted to leave, but I thought it would be good for him to stick it out and be social with people other than me and the guys.

"No. I'm fine, I just want to punch faces." I smirk. "I'll take another beer though." I tell him, finishing off what was left in the bottle.

"Anyone else?" He questions, grabbing the empty bottle from me. There was a unison of 'no, I'm good' and he got up, walking to the bar.

"I can't believe you have him tied down." Joe mutters in disbelief, shaking his head.

"I don't have him tied to shit, we're not together." I tell him, shaking my head.

"Yeah but he wants to be, it's only a matter of time before he asks you. You'll say yes, because we can all see you like him and he'll be tied down. Jon... the fuck them and leave them, women aren't worth shit, bad attitude all the time Jon." He chuckles. I only shrug and glance up at him standing at the bar. One of the girls, whose name escapes me right now was there too, clearing flirting with him and I could only smile when I watch him turn his back to her.

"Thanks." I tell him when he hands me the bottle.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" He asks, glancing around. We'd been here now for like 3 hours.

"We can go after I finish this." I assure him.

"What are you guys gonna do tonight?" Kelly asks us curiously.

"Go back home." I shrug, earning a disappointed look from Jon. "He's coming too." I tell her, motioning to him and seeing his face light back up. I took a second and downed half of my beer. "So what'd she want?" I ask, motioning to the girl at the bar.

"Jump my bones." He smirks at me.

"You could've got laid tonight and came back here instead. Aren't you the sweet one?" I tell him, returning the smirk.

"Yeah well, I like ya better." He says, winking at me. He reaches for my beer, which I hand to him and finishes it off. "And your beer is done, lets get out of here." He grins.

"See ya later." I tell Kelly, following Jon towards the door.

"God I just wanted out of there." He mutters, opening the passenger door for me. "Didn't want to go in the first place." He adds.

"It's your job." I say with a shrug. "And it doesn't kill you to be social for a couple hours out of the year."

"No." He chuckles, "I'm a wrestler, banquets weren't in my contract." He states, making me roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He smirks.

"Don't be such a drama queen and I wouldn't roll my eyes at you." I say back.

"Be my woman." He grins, looking over at me.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" I laugh out loud.

"Asking. Unless you like it when I give you orders." He winks.

"If you're asking I'd say yes." I smile, "But if you're giving orders I'd have to hit you." I state.

"Different breed." He says softly. "I should start calling you Rare." He smiles.

"You know what?" I ask him, "I've already gotten used to 'sweet pea'." I state.

"Sweet pea it is." He tells me, pulling into the driveway. "Can I park in the driveway?" He asks.

"I don't care." I shrug, "Not like Kelly is going anywhere tonight." I add, hopping out of the car and walking up the front steps.

"You didn't lock the door?" He asks skeptically when I push it open. "What kinda stupid are ya?" He questions when we walk inside.

"We live in different neighborhoods Jon." I chuckle, "Come, upstairs." I say, pulling him up the steps by his shirt. I shut my bedroom door and I'm on him instantly, pushing my body against his and pressing my lips against his neck. He growls and turns me around, easily pressing me against the door. His fingers graze across my hips and he bites my chin playfully.

He slips his hand between my legs and inches it up pushing apart my thighs, "This is mine. Is that clear?" He asks huskily. Any other time I'd have reeled back and gave him a piece of my mind, but I was becoming accustomed to his possessive attitude. And honestly I was too turned on to care. "Are, we, clear?" He asks again, pulling his lips from my collar bone to look at me.

"Yes." I reply, running my fingers under his shirt and pulling it up over his head. I rake my fingers down his taunt stomach, trying to feel every curve of his muscles.

"Good girl." He growls, sucking on my neck until it almost hurt. "Let's take this off..." He murmurs, letting his hands travel the length of my body he reaches the bottom of my dress, dragging it up over my head and tossing it over my shoulder. "God, you're fuckin' gorgeous." He murmurs, taking a step back a looking at me. He pulls me across the bedroom and backs me up until the my knees hit the bed, gently laying me on the across it. His fingers unclasp my bra and he pulls it down my shoulders, quickly taking one of my nipples into his mouth and making me gasp.

"Jooooooonnnn." I groan, tangling my fingers in his hair. He smiles against my skin, moving his lips down over my stomach to just over my panty line. He hooks a finger on each side of my panties and pulls them down my legs, discarding them on the floor. "Oh my god..." I moan, grabbing a fistful of his hair when he buried his tongue in my wetness. His tongue circles my clit and I moan loudly when he slips a finger inside me.

"You're not ready for me are ya?" He teases, softly kissing the inside of my thigh.

"Will you take your jeans off already?" I mutter, slightly frustrated. He grins, clearly pleased with himself before sitting on his knees between my legs and raising his eyebrows at me. I hardly hesitate, reaching out to unbutton his pants and shove them halfway down his legs. His cock bounces to attention, just about hitting in the face and making both of us laugh. "Watch where you're swinging that thing." I tease him, taking his length in my hand and stroking it. I take the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before taking a few inches into my mouth making him groan. His fingers glide through my hair, allowing me to continue for another moment or two before he pulled me away, pushing me back onto the bed.

"Enough of that." He growls lowly, kicking his pants the rest of the way off his legs and positioning himself between my legs. He pushes into me in one easy thrust and hold himself against me, skin to skin. "Look," He murmurs, staring down at me and then down to our chest. "We fit perfect. You were made for me." He tells me, kissing my forehead.

"Jon..." I sigh, throwing my head back into the pillow when he starts moving inside of me. His thrusts were slow and deliberate at first, taking his time as he rocked against me.

"That's right sweet pea, say it again." He encourages me as his hand slid down my side, grabbing my hip and pulling me to meet his thrusts. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist digging my finger nails into his back, dragging along his skin to his shoulders.

"Jon! Holy... Fuck!" I scream, feeling my world go fuzzy. His pace had quickened, each time he'd brush against my clit my orgasm would come closer.

"Cum for me Annabelle." He murmurs, taking my ear lobe between his teeth. After a moment my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back arched off the bed, flushing my body against his. "That's my girl..." He says as my walls pulse around his cock. He allows me a moment to come down from my high before slamming into me with a purpose, pushing us up the bed an inch at a time with his deep thrusts. His head dips into the crook of my neck and a throaty growl emits from his throat as he cums, before collapsing on the bed next to me.

"Mmmm..." I groan, rolling onto my side and watching his chest rise and fall with his heaving breaths. He was beaded with sweat now, and it was about the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Don't look so pleased with ya self." He murmurs, sliding his arm under my neck and pulling me against him. "Made for me." He repeats, nuzzling his face in my hair. I lay my head on his shoulder and trace his ab muscles with my finger tips, grinning when his skin twitches under my touch.

"Are we sleeping naked?" I ask, smiling at him.

"Yep." He nods, closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday girl!" Johnny exclaims when I let myself into the back door of the bar. He was stacking crates on top of each other, trying to make room for the truck delivery.

"Thanks Johnny." I smile at him, leaning myself up against the sink and watching him work.

"I know I gave you the day off so you must be lookin' for your paycheck." He teases me, walking up through the doors to the bar and coming back with my paycheck. "Here you go sweet heart, there's a birthday gift in there for ya." He smiles.

"Aw, thanks Johnny that's nice of you." I say, smiling when I see he gave me a $100 bonus this week.

"Where's your attachment?" He asks curiously. Now a days it was pretty unusual for me to be out anywhere without Jon right at my hip. We'd been together just under a year, and as much as some of his antics drive me absolutely crazy, there's no way I could see my life without that crazy, reckless, sweet, charming brute.

"He had a late show last night, probably passed out still." I shrug. "I'm fixing to go over to his place after this and wake him up." I laugh.

"Well, you have fun today." Johnny smiles, "Make it worth it." He adds.

"See you later." I tell him, pushing the back door open and hopping up into my Chevy truck. Jon's apartment was only about a ten minute drive from here and in no time I'm shoving my key into his door lock. It was only a few months ago that we'd agreed to exchange keys, which was a huge step for him. The apartment was dark when I push the door open, but I could hear his soft snoring from the bedroom. I grin and make my way towards him, crawling up the length of the bed and snuggling myself against him.

"Mmmm..." He groans, his arm snaking around my waist. "What time is it sweet pea?" He murmurs, not even opening an eye.

"It's about 10:30." I say to him, pressing my lips lightly against his chin.

"There's a black box behind you on the nightstand." He states, opening an eye. I reach blindly behind me on the nightstand, a few seconds later my fingers finally find the box and I bring it between us. It wasn't wrapped but it had a cute little red bow on it. "Open it." He instructs. I pull the top off of the box, inside was a silver puzzle piece necklace. Jon pulls out a necklace that was around his own neck, also a puzzle piece only his was black and fit exact with my own.

"We fit perfect." I grin, kissing him.

"Happy birthday sweet pea." He smiles. "You thought I'd forget huh?" He asks, pushing himself up off the bed.

"Of course not." I chuckle and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"I'm going to hop in the shower then you're fuckin' stuck with me all day, we've got plans." He informs me, pulling a towel out of the closet. He strips off his boxers and tosses them in my face before turning and walking towards the bathroom.

"Dick." I mutter, pulling them off my shoulder and throwing them in the hamper by the bed.

"You want some? I hear birthday sex is the best kind." He grins, wagging his eye brows at me and glancing down at his junk, which was standing at attention. "Plus, look how happy I am to see you?" He adds.

"I think you're confusing it with make up sex." I inform him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, until we have to have make up sex... That would make birthday sex the best kind." He tells me in a very matter of fact tone of voice. "I seem to remember us getting pretty fucking out of control on my birthday." He chuckles.

Jon and I had gotten pretty wild on his birthday. Shit faced hammered. All I remember from that night was having sex with him on the hood of his Blazer parked by the river, jumping off the bridge in my bra and panties and getting arrested. Yes, we were both arrested for being intoxicated in public and held for 24 hours. Ridiculous junk if you ask me.

"Come on." He finally growls, grabbing my by the arm and pulling me into the bathroom, shutting and pinning me against the door. He wastes no time undressing me, making sure to give my body the attention it needs between articles of clothing until I was standing there stark naked… Well besides the necklace anyway. "Go turn the water on, yeah?" He says gruffly, motioning to the shower. So I walk over to the shower and swivel the 'hot' knob, trying to get the perfect temperature before stepping inside.

"Jon…" I murmur, dragging my wet fingers through his hair when he stepped in. I ran my fingers over a fresh cut that was just above his eye, probably the result from his match last night with Nelson.

"How do you want it sweet pea?" He smiles, "Whatever you want." He adds.

"Slow and deliberate." I tell him, pressing my lips to his chest. This was different, usually we liked it fun and sometimes rough. We put a hole in my bedroom wall once. He doesn't say anything, just cups my face with both hands and pulls me in to kiss him. Exactly what I asked for, the kiss was slow, sensual and deliberate as he sucked my bottom lip between his teeth. I melted like butter against him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself skin to skin against him.

"Perfect fit." He murmurs against my neck. "You saved me ya know." He says, pulling back a few inches and leaning his forehead against my own.

"Tell me." I say softly.

"I can't…" He replies, almost painfully.

"Why can't you tell me about your past? I think we've been together long enough that you can talk to me." I tell him, a little annoyed.

"Annabelle…" He sighs.

"Talk to me." I say again.

"My dad was a drunk and my mother was a whore." He states, "Is that what you want to hear?" He asks me, turning his back to me. I sigh and run my fingers up his back, massaging his shoulders slightly. "I didn't have a great childhood like you did, my parents didn't care the way yours do." He says softly, "You're mother loves you, she calls every week and she texts you constantly. I haven't heard from mine in years, I don't have a family Annabelle." He mutters, disappointment in his tone.

"Yes you do." I argue, making him turn around. The expression on his face made my heart about crumble, "You're part of my family."

"Your parents don't even know me." He sighs.

"You don't have to know them to be part of my family. Plus, you've talked to both of them on the phone, and you know what?" I ask him, dragging my fingers over his skin. "When you do meet them in person they're going to fucking love your ass." I smile.

"Can I tell you something…. And you promise not to leave?" He asks.

"Anything." I say. "Not much you can do to scare me off now, I've seen you beat a man half to death with a baseball bat." I chuckle.

"I love you." He says softly, refusing me to meet my eyes.

Thank god!

"I love you more." I grin. He smiles and wraps his arms around me, lifting me a foot off the shower floor, enough for me to wrap my legs around his waist. "I didn't want to say it first, figured you run."

"Never." He replies. "And the baseball bat thing… I could've been worse." He smirks.

"How old were you when you left home?" I ask curiously. Since he was in the mood for sharing I figured I'd ask what I could while I could.

"You're gonna drill me, in the shower?" He laughs.

"Please…." I murmur.

"When I was 16." He sighs, "I was homeless for 2 years." He adds.

"My poor sweet boyfriend." I tease him.

"First I found wrestling and my fucking life became bearable, then I found you and it gave me a reason to fucking live." He states.

"Your life wasn't that bad." I say softly. I wasn't even able to imagine how he grew up.

"You don't know what it's like to live with nothing." He states seriously, pushing a few strands of loose hair from my face and behind my ear.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, you have me." I smile. "Finish showering." I add, moving to step out of the shower.

"What about slow and deliberate?" He questions, putting one of my fingers in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"We'll have slow deliberate sex later." I assure him. I was definitely not in the mood now.

"You sure you're not taking off on me?" He questions.

"I'm sure." I chuckle. "Hurry up, I want to know what my surprise is." I grin.

"Alright." He murmurs. I slip out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself, going back into the bedroom to change back into my clothes. I was propped in bed against the headboard when he finally reemerged from the shower. Jon smelled the best after a shower, that body wash he uses just does it for me. "Alright sweet pea, lets go." He grins, "We'll take your truck."

He drove us the hour to get to the beach side of New Jersey, parking us at the state fair. "We've never done the fair before." He smiles, sliding out of the truck. "You better not be scared of any rides." He accuses me.

"Please, I haven't met a fair ride I haven't loved." I tell him, "I'm excited!" I grin, lacing our fingers as we walked towards the entrance. "Did you have to beg for the night off?" I ask him, knowing there was a show tonight.

"Nah, Nick likes you well enough." He shrugs, "I told him it was your birthday and I wanted to spend it with you, he didn't have a problem putting someone else in my spot tonight."

"You're losing money though…" I say, feeling a little bad.

"You're worth it." He tells me, kissing the back of my hand. "Yeah, two of us." He tells the lady behind the counter handing her a $20. She stamps the back of our hands and we walk in, stopping at the walk way to look around. "Where to birthday girl?" He asks.

"Lets do the roller coaster first." I say, pulling him along to the right. "Are you going to get sick if we eat?" I ask him.

"Nope. Strong stomach." He chuckles.

"Well I will, so we have to eat last." I inform him.

"I'm taking you out to eat tonight." He says. "Was Kelly mad that I stole you for the day?" He asks curiously while we wait in line.

"Nah, she's happy that I'm happy." I tell him, "We're going to go out one of these nights and get hammered." I laugh.

"Oh… Great." He murmurs. He knew how I could get when I was drunk. Reckless and stupid were only a couple words that could describe me, but who was he to talk? He was the same way just add the words aggressive and nasty.

"You can come with, keep me out of trouble." I wink, "Because we're so good at staying out of trouble with a few shots in us." I laughs.

"Hey, you start it." He accuses me, "I finish it." He adds, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't beat people up when I'm drunk." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He was staring at your tits and tried to cop a feel when he walked by." He shoots at me, "I was only protecting what belongs to me." He states.

"I think you could've done without busting a beer bottle over his head." I smirk, making the people in front of us glance back nervous. We both notice and let out a small laugh when they take a few hurried steps forward.

"You're scaring everyone in line, quiet now." He chuckles, tickling my side.

"I'm scaring people? Please all they gotta do is look at your mug!" I tease him, poking his rib cage. That was Jon's only weak spot, he was ticklish in his ribs and no where else. It makes him jump at least a foot in the air, every time.

"Stop that." He warns, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into him. "Wanna get dirty in line?" He whispers in my ear, biting down on my ear lobe and making me moan softly. "Oooh, you do don't ya." He chuckles. "Dirty slut." He teases.

"Jesus Jon, don't do that." I sigh.

"Shoulda got ya some in the shower huh?" He throws at me, running his fingers up the inside of my thigh and giving my crotch a tease.

"You're such an asshole." I grin.

"You love it." He chuckles.

"Mmmhmmm." I agree.

"Say it." He tells me, tangling his fingers in my hair and grabbing a fistful.

"I love it." I groan, grabbing his wrist.

"You should treat your girlfriend better." The old woman in front of us states, looking back at us with a disapproving glower.

"Yeah, you should treat me better." I tease him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Keep sticking that thing at me and I'm fixin to cut it off." He threatens.

"Lies." I challenge him as we slid into the seats of the roller coaster. The safety bar comes down over our heads, which only meant one thing… This coaster went upside down, my favorite kind.

"You need to hold my hand sunshine?" He taunts me.

"Please, you sure you don't need mine?" I shoot back. "When you get accepted into FCW we're going to have to go to Universal Studios and ride the roller coasters there." I smile.

"If I ever get in." He tells me.

"You're great on the mic and your awesome in the ring, they'd be ridiculously stupid not to hire you." I tell him, "How many great wrestlers today started out in the indies?" I say to him. "CM Punk for starters."

"You'd come to Florida with me?" He asks.

"You couldn't leave me behind if you tried." I laugh.

"I wouldn't try." He tells me. "Come on, my turn to pick." He tells me, pulling me to the exhibit hall area. "I remember you've said something about barrel racing, they're doing that here."

"Jeez! I should have brought TJ!" I exclaim, "We'd have won." I tell him.

"He is fast." He agrees.

"We can run the barrels in 14 seconds flat." I inform him.

"I've seen it." He smiles, a smile that begged me to shut up about my horses. "Now sit and we'll watch for a while." He instructs, pushing me down on the bench. There was already a girl in there running them on a big grey horse, her time was 16.2 not to shabby at all.

"That wasn't bad." I murmur, "Pretty horse." I add.

"I'm not sure how long I can sit through this." He admits. Jon could sit and watch me ride for hours, but ask him to watch anyone else ride and he wouldn't have any of it.

"We don't have to stay, we could go do something else." I tell him, "They have that ride you like so much, the hum, space shuttle one that flattens you out on the inside while it's spinning at ridiculous speeds?"

"That sounds fun." He admits, "It's next to the spinning apples that you like."

"See? Something we both enjoy, let's go than." I say grabbing his arm and dragging him back out of the arena. "So… my turn, can I ask you something and you promise not to run?"

"Anything." He nods.

"Do you want to come home with me for Christmas?" I ask him. He looks at me, clearly uncomfortable. "My parents will love you, there won't be any drama." I assure him, "Plus it was my mom that actually had the idea to invite you."

"She did?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, come on... You know I'm not about to let you spend Christmas by yourself, let alone without me." I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'll go." He mumbles.

"Oh my god, you've got no idea how happy you're going to make my mother. She's been begging me to bring you home." I chuckle.

"What do you want for dinner sweet pea?" He asks once we were on our way back to the car. We'd spent somewhere around 6 hours in the fair and successfully gotten me sick twice. Yes, sick. I threw up on the side of the rides, while Jon held my hair and tried his best not to laugh. "Was it fun?"

"It was great." I grin at him. "I don't care honestly, lets just drive and pick a place."

"Thought you'd want Indian or something." He shrugs.

"Oh my god, I haven't had Indian in forever. You're right, I want Indian." I smile at him. "That's why I keep you around." I wink, pulling myself up into the passenger seat of my truck. That was a big step for me. Letting Jon drive my prized Chevy truck. No one, and I mean no one ever drove my truck. Kelly was so furious the day that happened, even Kelly hasn't been allowed to drive it.

"There's one close to the beach." He states, "Not like it's prime fuckin' beach weather but that's the only place I know of." He shrugs.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" I say, taking his hand and fiddling with his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Merry Christmas (happy holidays) to everyone :) I probably won't update this for a few days now until the holiday is over. Anyway enjoy and review. My birthday is tmw... Reviews are great gifts! :) Enjoy!

"I still can't believe hat Jon agreed o go home to South Dakota with you!" Kelly shouts from her side of the house.

"He seemed willing enough." I tell her, "I really didn't have to do much convincing."

"Seems you don' really have to convince him on anything much anymore, he's pretty willing to do anything you ask." She shrugs from the doorway. "Maybe he's ready for a real commitment." She teases me, putting her hand over her mouth to mock a shocked expression.

"What do you call the last year we've been dating?" I challenge her.

"Yeah I know, he just isn't the type to stick around." She shrugs, "And don't get mad at me for saying it, you know his history before you." She adds, seeing the flames shoot up in my eyes. "When are you leaving?" She asks curiously.

"In less than a week. I've got the tickets booked." I tell her, "It'll do him good to spend Christmas in a family environment."

"Or it'll end bad."

"Way to kill my positive attitude Kel." I mutter. "I just hope everything isn't too soon for him. I mean, 'I love you' and coming home for Christmas all in the same month is a lot to take in."

"He'll be fine." She smiles, "That man, he isn't going anywhere." She says. I grab my phone that's vibrating on the table and read the text.

"Guess who's in town?" Text from Nate.

Nate was one of my besties. I'd grown up with him in South Dakota and he lived in Florida with me for a while. He was so gay that it was off the radar, but I loved him to death.

"I hope everyone is decent!" Colby calls from the front door, "Jon's here too!" He adds.

"We're upstairs." Kelly calls back.

"No way, where are you?" Text to Nate.

"Hey sweet pea." Jon murmurs, kissing my cheek and falling onto my bed. "You're packing already?" He questions, glancing at the suitcase that I'd pulled out of the closet.

"Yeah, we leave in like 4 days." I tell him, "You haven't started packing?" I ask him. "I ain't doin' it for you." I say, narrowing my eyes

"What good are you then?" He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Douche bag." I mutter, throwing the sweatshirt that was in my hands at his head. He grins and wags his eyebrows at me, before glancing down at my phone. "Who the fuck is Nate?" He asks.

"The other guy I'm seeing." I say casually, picking it up.

"My mom and I are at Zings, but I'm thinkin' we need to go out tmw night." Text from Nate.

"Nate is my gay best friend." I mumble, typing in my reply. "And we're going out tomorrow, you guys want to come too?" I ask Kelly and Colby.

"Don't invite me or anything." Jon growls. I narrow my eyes at him and purse my lips, becoming annoyed with his attitude.

"I kinda just assumed you were coming." I tell him through gritted teeth. "Since we're usually attached anyway."

"Sounds good, we'll get shit faced hammered." Text to Nate.

"Yeah, like I'd miss seeing Nate." Kelly laughs, "He's so much fun." She adds.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Text from Nate.

"How come I haven't heard about this guy before?" Jon mutters, stretching his arms and putting them behind his head. Jon had a huge problem with new men entering my life.

"Because you haven't come to South Dakota with me to visit family yet and because he's never made it out here." I say, "Not that I owe you an explanation about my friends that I had before I fuckin' met you." I add, narrowing my eyes at him and daring him to challenge me.

"Nate's freaking hilarious." Colby tells him with a wide grin. "You put both of them together and we're guaranteed a show that lasts all night long." He chuckles. Jon looks at me and raises his eyebrows questionably.

"We get crazy when we're drunk." I shrug.

"Crazy like we get crazy?" He asks. I sit and look at him hard for a moment, not sure how to answer that. How do I tell my boyfriend that he hasn't even seen me crazy till he's seen me drink with Nate? Hmmmm... I don't.

"Yeah, kinda." I answer. Kelly gives me a look before dragging Colby out of the room and shutting the door. "So seriously... It's going to be cold, you need to pack warm stuff." I say to him.

"You're really not going to pack for me?" He groans.

"No I'm not fucking packing for you." I mutter, unimpressed. "What do I look like, your little woman slave or something?"

"Nah, if you were my little woman slave you'd be on this bed suckin' my dick." He smirks, raising his eyebrows up and down. He was pretty amused with himself right now. Asshole.

"I'm going to geld you if you don't watch your mouth." I state, pulling another long sleeved shirt out from my dresser drawer.

"Pack the zebra pattern shirt... It's sexy." He grins.

"It's already in my bag." I murmur, digging for anything else long sleeved I may have. "Though I should take it out, you're not being very nice to me this morning." I add. I hear him get up from the bed and he walks up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you." He says in a sing song kind of tone. "I'm just teasing you." He adds, biting down on one of my ear lobes almost making my knees buckle under me.

"Are you coming to the bar tonight?" I ask him. I had to work at Johnny's tonight until close, originally Boomer was going to work this shift and I'd open for him but something came up on his end with family and junk.

"What else am I going to do?" He questions. "This Nate guy, is he really gay?"

Jon was extremely homophobic. I found it incredibly annoying. Like, seriously, I couldn't handle it.

"Yes, he's really gay." I glower at him, "And you'll be fucking nice to him Jon or I swear to fuckin' god I'll leave your ass high and dry. Nate is my best friend, I've known him longer than I've known Kelly. You're not allowed to use to the term 'faggot' tomorrow, or tonight if he ends up at the bar."

"He's coming tonight?" He groans, spinning me around to face him and pushing me up against my dresser. "You didn't say anything about tonight earlier."

"I'm going to text him and tell him I'm working at Johnny's tonight, he might come he might not." I shrug. "Just promise me you'll be nice, it's important to me."

"I promise..." He murmurs, clearly unimpressed.

"I don't understand why you're so homophobe." I state, running my fingers up under his shirt and over hips. He doesn't respond, but dips down to eye level with me and presses his lips against my own. It never failed, and it never got old. There was always a spark between Jon and I. Honestly I only had to look at him and I'd be smiling like an idiot, effortlessly. "Will you go downstairs and get me a soda?" I ask him when we break apart.

"Yeah." He nods, disappearing out the door. A few minutes later he's back and sets a can of Pepsi on the nightstand before flopping himself down on the bed once more. "You could take a break from packing, and come take a nap with me." He suggests, looking as if it's the best idea he's ever had. I sigh, not really wanting to pack anymore and walk over to the bed laying down beside him. "That's better." He says in a soft tone, wrapping his arms around me.

***Later at Johnnys Pub***

"Hey Joe," I smile widely at the big man as he hoisted himself up onto a stool in front of me. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." I tell him, taking the top off a beer and setting it in front of him.

"Yeah..." He starts, shifting uncomfortably. "I was seeing this girl, turns out she was whore and a thief." He shrugs, "Who knew?"

"That's no good, maybe you want a shot too?" I say to him.

"Nah, I'll just nurse my beer and heal my wounds slowly." He chuckles. "Colby said he was going to be here?"

"He and Kelly are coming out shortly." I answer, taking a pull off my own beer. It was still early, only about 8:30 so there were a few regulars sitting around.

"How are you and Jon?" He asks.

"We're good." I smile. "He's coming home with me for Christmas in a few days." I add.

"I'm glad he found you." He tells me very sincerely. I don't respond, only smile at him and continue to wash up some of the dishes behind the bar. "You're Jon's unicorn."

"What's a unicorn?" I ask, tilting my head at him.

"Mystical creature? Fairy tail animal." He grins.

"No shit." I say, making Joe laugh loudly.

"It means that he's found a girl he never thought would exist in his world. His unicorn." He states, finishing off his beer. "How about another?" He asks, glancing back when Colby and Kelly come walking in through the front doors, Jon isn't far behind them and takes a seat close to Joe.

"Guess what?" Jon asks, looking rather impressed with himself. I just stare at him, trying not to smirk. "I started packing." He states.

"God you're turning into such a responsible, mature adult... I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I tease him.

"I know right!" He exclaims.

"You're ridiculous man." Colby laughs, shaking his head.

"Turn this up girl, this is our jam!" Kelly exclaims as "Mamas Broken Heart" by Miranda Lambert started playing over the juke box.

"Go and fix your make up girl it's just a break up, run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady cause I raised ya better, gotta keep it together!" We both start singing in unison. "This ain't my momma's broken heart."

"Aw you bitches started without me!" I hear Nate shout front door.

"Nate!" I exclaim excited, jumping over the bar and right into his arms. "Jesus Allah I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" I add wrapping my legs around his waist. He lets out one of his signature high pitched laughs before setting me down and scanning the bar.

"Mmmmm... Some hotties in here." He tells me.

"Unfortunately all the guys in this bar, are straight as poles honey." I laugh, getting back behind the bar again. "What you want to drink me amour (my love)?" I ask him.

"Surprise me." He shrugs, walking up and giving Kelly a hug and greeting Colby and Joe. "This must be that boyfriend you don't shut up about." He says, giving Jon the once over. "He's a hottie."

"Careful Nate, he's scared of gay people." I warn him, "And yes, this is Jon. Jon, Nate."

"Scared of gay people?!" Nate exclaims, "What's your malfunction? We are freakin' awesome!"

"I ain't scared." Jon mumbles.

"He just hasn't met you yet." I wink at Nate, putting down a mixed drink in front of him. Jon doesn't look amused. In fact, he looks miserable.

"I ain't scared, I just don't fuckin' like them." He snarls, taking a long pull off his beer.

"Alright, you can go." I tell Jon, putting a hand on my hip and narrowing my eyes at him. I wasn't the only one either, Nate was giving him a glare and the other three didn't look very impressed themselves.

"What?" He asks, furrowing his brows at me in confusion.

"If you're going to be a rude dick than you can get the fuck out of my bar." I snap at him, "I don't need you being disrespectful to my costumers let alone my fucking friends." I add. He has a look as if I'd just slapped him before anger sets in.

"You're a real fucking bitch, you know that?" He asks me.

"Hey!" Joe snaps at him, pushing his stool back and standing up facing Jon who was less than intimidated by the big Samoan.

"I'm only a bitch when you make me that way." I reply casually. "So either sit the fuck down, apologize and be nice or get the hell out of my bar." I was trying to keep my voice in check and not draw attention to us but I could see Jon was about to blow a gasket. His face was a deep shade of red and he was shaking, you'd never notice the shaking if you weren't standing right next to him.

"You're kicking me out?!" He shouts, slamming his hands on the counter and knocking the stool over behind him. Seriously? Does me wanting my boyfriend to be nice to my friend who I barely see really trigger this kind of reaction?

"Yes." I tell him, maintaining my calm tone of voice even though I was about on the edge of losing it myself. By this time both Joe and Colby are on their feet. Jon back hands the half empty beer bottle and it flys behind the bar before spinning wildly on the floor. "I'm sorry Nate, I don't know what the hell his problem is." I say with a shake of my head.

"He was fine this morning..." Colby shrugs and Kelly nods her agreement.

"It's not anything I'm not used to." Nate shrugs.

"Still, you shouldn't have to put up with it here." I say to him, "Ain't no one else in this bar that gives a flying fuck." I mutter, walking to the other side of the bar to help out a few of the other customers.

"Do you think you guys are ok?" Kelly murmurs when I'm back over by them.

"I don't know Kel, and part of me wants to not care right now." I shrug, "Like what the fuck? Why would you be that rude to your girlfriend's best friend? I've never been nasty to anyone that he's ever introduced me too, even if they were an old fuck or something." I state, grabbing my phone and seeing if he'd texted me at all.

Nothing.

"Don't you dare..." She tells me, snatching my phone from my hand and shoving it in her purse. "You're not going to text him and ask 'what the fuck?'. I know you and you'll just let him off the hook." She says. "You're going to let him stew and think about how much of a fucking douche bag he was tonight, and so help me god if I have to keep this phone all night I will." She assures me.

"Love you." I grin at her.

**Back at home**

"Can I have my phone back?" I ask Kelly who gives me a skeptical look, "Please." I whine. She rolls her eyes at me but hands it over and I hit the power button to turn it back on. In a few seconds a voice mail pops up and I hit the call button, putting it on speaker so Kelly and Colby can hear it too. My luck it'll be my mom, or doctor with something embarrassing to say.

"One new voice message, first unheard message." The phone states. "Hey Banana this is Officer Brennan calling. Uh, I'm about to take your boyfriend in for public intoxication and DUI. He doesn't have a phone on him so I figured I'd give you a buzz so you knew and weren't freaking out or anything. Anyway he doesn't look so hot and he threw up in the back of my cruiser. They'll hold him for the night but you can pick him up tomorrow, he needs someone to sign him out or he'll sit until his court date for the DUI. Hey... Call me later, my momma is wonderin' about that chicken recipe she loves of your so much."

"Fucking kidding me." Colby mutter, running his fingers through his hair.

"What an idiot." I add.

"I can't believe you know a cop." Colby chuckles.

"Billy Brennan is always on duty when I call to get the idiots out of the bar." I shrug. "So should I just go pick him up tomorrow morning or do I wait and see if he calls?"

"He doesn't have anyone else to call." Colby states. "The people in this room, are his only friends, well, with the exception of Joe but he ain't going to call Joe." He adds.

"We'll see how I feel about him tomorrow." I shrug, "Might still be mad." I add.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope everyone had an awesome holiday :) Ok so let me clarify a few things if anyone else is confused. This is obviously pre WWE. I don't think Colby or Joe were either in CZW but in my story they are and they're not the shield yet, just friends at this point and they'll form the shield later in the story.. From a previous chapter beachside would be New Jersey (that was a geographical error on my part, sorry). Enjoy and review, review, review!

"I'll send word to the back that he's been signed out, go ahead and take a seat it'll probably be a few minutes." The lady behind the glass tells me with a warm smile.

"Thanks." I say to her, grabbing my purse and walking into the waiting room of the county jail. With a sigh I fall down in one of the chairs. A few minutes. The lady behind the counter said maybe a few minutes, well I call bullshit because I've now been sitting here for nearly an hour. Finally he emerges from the doors, he notices me sitting there and the mood almost visibly changes.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asks quietly when I stand up and sling my purse over my shoulder.

"The cop that brought you in last night is a friend." I tell him, pulling my car keys from my purse. "Do you have everything?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He murmurs. He still hadn't made eye contact with me. He follows me outside and climbs up into my truck.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I ask him.

"You're really going to pretend nothing happened?" He questions sadly.

"What do you want me to say Jon?" I ask, looking over at him.

"Are we alright?" He asks softly.

"No, we are not alright." I state.

"You're leaving me?" He asks in a almost scared tone, he looked worried and I know it makes me sound horrible but I'm glad that he was terrified right now.

"No Jon, I'm not fucking leaving you. Why would you think that?" I almost scoff. "We need to talk about last night though, it was not ok at all. So are you coming home with me or do you want to go to your apartment?" I ask him.

"I just want to stay with you." He murmurs. I don't respond, only put the truck in drive and head towards home. Kelly and Colby were out shopping so it'd just be Jon and I. "You're making me nervous."

"You should be nervous. I should have let you boil in jail for a while." I mutter. This time he doesn't reply and we're silent the rest of the drive back home. He stands awkwardly in the kitchen while I rummage around for something to eat for lunch.

"Annabelle...?" He asks. That's how I knew he was feeling anxious, Jon rarely ever uses my first name.

"Why did you act like that?" I ask, point blank and slamming the cupboard shut. He stands there a moment, unsure of what to say, but sooner or later Jon was going to have to learn how to communicate with me instead of just getting upset. "What Jon? Fucking speak already." I sigh, flustered.

"Because I was jealous! Alright, I was fucking jealous." He replies, his voice going up a few octaves. "You were so excited to see him and I was fucking jealous. It has nothing to do with him being gay I just felt... Left out." He shrugs.

"God you're such a fucking asshole." I mutter, throwing together a couple turkey sandwiches.

"I'm sorry." He says softly. It was hard to stay mad at him when it was totally obvious that he felt like shit about it.

"You know what? It's not me you need to apologize to." I tell him, shoving lunch in front of him. "You need to tell Nate that."

"I'll tell him." He assures me. His eyes retreat down to the counter and he pops a few potato chips into his mouth. "You're still pissed at me." He states.

"I'm mad, yes." I admit. "The first friend I've introduced you to and you acted like a fool." I say to him disappointed. "Not only that but I had to kick you out of the bar. You can't just act like a jerk when you feel threatened. I'm scared to take you home now."

"I'm not gonna act like that around your mom and dad." He tells me.

"How do I know that?" I ask, putting a hand on my hip.

"You don't..." He sighs.

"Exactly."

"So you're gonna leave me here." He comments, mentally kicking himself for being such a douche bag.

"I'm not leaving you here." I tell him. "But you will apologize to Nate tonight when we go out and buy his drinks all fucking night."

"All night." He nods, walking around the kitchen island and running his fingers along my hip. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch." He adds, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"You dick! You did call me a bitch didn't you?!" I exclaim, remembering that little detail. "That was a real jerk move." I tell him, punching his arm, hard.

"Ouch!" He chuckles, which only makes me repeat the assault. "Stop that." He laughs, taking both my wrists in his hands. I struggle against him for a minute before going limp and giving up, melting my body against his. "I love you." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around my upper body. My arms slide up his chest and circle around his neck as I lean up on my tip toes to kiss him. "Where's Colb and Kelly?" He asks when we break apart.

"Gone for the day." I answer, trying to hide my smirk. He doesn't respond, but grabs just under my butt cheeks and hoists me up onto the island which brings us at about eye level. Jon's teeth nipped at my lower lip while my fingers pulled his shirt up and over his head, our mouths only leaving each other for a split second. "Jooonnn..." I groan when his fingers slipped under my short jean skirt and into my panties.

"Always ready for me." He grins, pulling one last kiss from my lips before moving down my neck and over my collar bone. I gasp when he bites the skin of my collar bone, harder than usual but it only makes me push my body against him more. He stops and takes a minute to pull my shirt up over my head and unclasp my bra, dragging it down my shoulders. His free hand takes one of my breasts and massages it, gently tweaking the nipple until it peaks. I throw my head back and moan softly as he rolls his palm over the peak. "Come here sweet pea." He says gruffly, picking me up off the counter and setting me down on a lower stool. I didn't wast any time reaching out and pulling on his belt before I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs.

"What's with the fucking belt?" I playfully scold him, taking his length in my hand. I stroke him slowly at first before finding a steady rhythm and biting his chest. After a couple minutes he tangles his fingers in my hair and pulls me away from him.

"Lay back." He instructs, watching as I sprawl across two of the kitchen stools. For the record I had no intentions of telling Kelly Jon and we had sex on the kitchen stools, I'd never hear the end of that one. His fingers deliberately drag down my shoulders, over my breasts that he palms for a moment and proceeds down my stomach. "I think we'll leave that on..." He murmurs, slipping his hands under my skirt and pulling the thong I was wearing down my legs. I couldn't help but grin when he dropped down on his knees between my legs. A second later my fingers were pulling at his hair as his tongue rolled over my clit teasingly.

"God, Jon..." I moan, wrapping my legs around his neck and grinding my hips against him. He lapped my folds for a moment before viciously circling my clit with the tip of his tongue, making me cry out his name again. He pulls away, dragging light kisses across the inside of my thigh before standing up and hovering over me. I bite my bottom lip and reach between my legs, grabbing his length and guiding him to my entrance. My legs spread to the maximum limit as he sinks into me, laying his body over my own and resting his elbows on either side of my head on the chair. He withdrew nearly all the way before thrusting back in at a horribly slow pace.

"Tell me what you want." He says huskily, pressing his sweaty forehead to my own and looking into my green eyes. "Tell me sweet pea." He says again, snapping his hips into me and making me gasp. My fingers were dug into his shoulders like a tick and he growled, dipping his head in the crook of my neck.

"Jon... Harder." I begged him, wiggling my hips in an attempt to create the sweet friction I needed right now. He gives me what I want and thrusts into me at a brutal pace, pushing himself from the kitchen stool to a standing position. I feel his fingers dig into my love handles, pulling me to meet his every pump. "Mmmmmm... Jon!" I cry out, arching my back off the stool as my orgasm hits me. My body convulses under his touch and I can feel my walls contracting around his dick as he continued to push my body to its limit. It's only a few more minutes before he growls himself, cumming hard and grabbing the stool for support.

"Fuckin' A, I got no where to go." He grumbles with a small smile, leaning an elbow onto the counter. "God you're amazing, every fuckin' time." He shakes his head.

"If Kelly ever finds out we had sex on her good kitchen stools, she'll be ranging mad." I laugh, sitting up and resting my hands on his hips and my forehead against his chest.

"So we shouldn't tell her?" He teases.

"Not unless you want the wrath of Kelly until we leave." I chuckle.

**Later that night**

"Hey man, listen. I'm sorry I was such an asshole yesterday." Jon tells Nate as we were standing by the bar. "Let me buy ya a drink, yeah?" He offers.

"Don't worry about it Jon, I've dealt with worst." Nate laughs. That was one thing I loved about Nate, he never really got mad about anything and usually let the majority of things just roll off his back.

"Still it was a jerk move." Jon tells him, handing him a beer as a peace offering.

"I see you two made up." Kelly says in my ear. We'd been sitting at a table watching the events at the bar unfold a few yards away. I smile and shrug my shoulders like 'no big deal' as the guys come back to the table.

"Oh my god! We have to dance!" I exclaim at Kelly and Nate when Robin Thicke's "Blurred Lines" starts to play on the speakers.

"Hell fuckin' yeah!" Nate agrees, dragging both of us to the dance floor.

"I love this song!" I shout to both of them, swaying my hips to the beat of the song. Every once and a while I'd dip down to the floor and bring my ass up slow, grinding right up against Nate. It was a nice change of pace to look up and see Jon and Colby grinning like idiots from the table, obviously amused by our antics. Kelly comes and wraps her arms around my neck, syncing our hips together as we made a slow circle.

"We can never dance enough." Nate laughs when the songs ends and we retreat back to the table. Jon grabs my wrist and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"God you're fuckin' sexy." He groans.

"Hey when you leaving?" Nate asks curiously.

"Day after tomorrow." I tell him, "When will you be back?" I ask, running my fingers through Jon's hair and along the lines of his neck. I laugh when I feel his body shudder under my touch.

"We're leaving tomorrow. So we'll have to have a Club David's date sometime when you're home." He states in his matter of fact tone before topping it off with that high pitched laugh.

"Might have to hit Willy's saloon too." I add, nodding my head in agreement. "We'll have plenty of time to get buck ass wild." I tell him. Jon laughs and shakes his head behind me.

"Has anyone heard from Joe?" Kelly asks suddenly.

"I invited him along tonight, but I never got a reply." I say to her.

"I dunno... He was seeing that girl that brutally dumped him last week and I think they're talking again." Colby states, "He's probably with her, but I haven't texted him today."

"He deserves a nice girl, he's such a sweet heart." Kelly sighs, sucking down the rest of her drink. She's on about her fifth drink and if we put any more booze into her at this point she's going to start getting ridiculously emotional. Not to mention we were about to shut down the bar since they shouted last call almost a half hour ago.

"I had so much fun tonight." Nate grins, wrapping his arms around me.

"Really you should just move to Philly so we can have this much fun every weekend." I laugh.

"If money would allow girl." He chuckles. "That one there..." He says eyeing Jon, who was waiting very nicely at the truck. "He's a keeper. Might be a jackass, but you're his whole world. I can see it when he looks at you."

"Thanks." I smile, hugging him one more time. "Alright, David's soon. I'll text you when I get home, maybe we'll have lunch or dinner before that." I say, taking a few steps backwards to my truck.

"He ain't a bad guy." Jon shrugs when we were back in the truck. "Pretty cool." He adds, "Where are we headed?"

"Your apartment." I tell him. "Because I'm betting you haven't finished packing." I smirk, shooting him a sideways glance.

"Ya know me too well sweet pea." He chuckles, leaning back in my seat as I drove.

A/N: Again I'm thankful for those of you fav/following this story and even more thankful to those of you who take time to review. That's what makes the chapters come faster! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't usually stray from 1st person but this chapter will go into Jon's POV for a short while. Two new chapters today, woot woot! Reviews are always appreciated :)

Jon was a nervous wreck sitting next to me on the plane. His continuous knee bouncing was about to drive me up a wall. "Will you chill out?" I whisper, placing my hand on his thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"What if they hate me?" He questions.

"They're not going to hate you." I chuckle, shaking my head. "Just calm down and take a breath, you're making this a way bigger deal than it actually is." I say to him.

"How do you know?" He asks. "How can you be so sure. I'm not exactly the guy every mother hopes their daughter will bring home." He scoffs.

"You aren't giving yourself enough credit." i tell him, "Just be the sweet guy I know you are and they'll love you, plus you look great." I add. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a black button up long sleeved shirt with a plain white tee shirt under it. Jon was at his most sexy when he was just simple, jeans and a white tee shirt just did it for me.

"I'm nervous." He says, very seriously when the plane has landed. He has a hold of my wrist, and his knuckles were turning white.

"I know. And you're hurting me." I tell him, looking down at my wrists that he almost immediately lets go of.

"I've never met anybody's parents before." He murmurs, standing up and grabbing the bag from the over head. I only roll my eyes and pull him off the plane behind me, my parents were standing in their normal spot by the escalators when we pass by security.

"Mom!" I grin excited, dropping my carry on and hugging her. I was a horrible momma's girl, never cared much for my dad though. Don't get me wrong, he was my dad and I loved him I just wasn't as tight with him as I was with my mom. "Hey Dad." I say, giving him a hug as well. "This is my boyfriend Jon, my mom Lori and my dad Paul." I introduce them.

"Nice to meet ya." Jon says to both of them, shaking my dad's hand. My mom though, pulls him in a gives him a hug taking Jon slightly off guard.

"We've heard so much about you!" She tells him, letting him go. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She adds. "Oh my gosh, did you bring a coat? It's mighty cold out there." She asks him, clearly concerned.

"Yes mom, they're in the bag." I assure her, pulling them out and handing Jon his.

"So Jon, what do you like to eat?" My mom asks him once we're in the car and headed towards home. "I made some home made caramel rolls for breakfast but Annabelle didn't really give me much to go on to feed you." She states.

"Mom, I said he wasn't a picky eater." I grumble from the back seat.

"Well, I'd like to know what he likes to eat not just what he'll eat because it's there." She rebuts, making me roll my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me." She says. My mother, she has eyes in the back of her head I swear on it.

"Honestly caramel rolls sound awesome." He chuckles. "I'll be honest, anything home made gets me excited." He tells her.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asks him.

"Uh..." He looks at me for an answer and I just shrug my shoulders like 'whatever you want.'

"Anything you want sweety." She reassure him.

"Spaghetti?" He replies, unsure.

"Ok spaghetti and what? We usually make peas and garlic bread with it, do you want that?"

"That sounds great." He nods.

"Paul we're going to have to go to the grocery store." My mom says to him. "Do you want us to drop you off at home first?" She asks to either of us.

"Yes please." I answer. A few minutes later we pull into the drive way and hop out of the car, grabbing the bags. "Oh hey puppies!" I exclaim when Redford and Emma greet us at the door.

"Wow, this is a cool house." Jon mumbles, giving Redford a scratch behind his ear and looking around at his surroundings.

"This is where I grew up." I shrug, heading up the stairs. He follows me up and I dump my bag on the floor of my old bedroom. "You seem more relaxed." I smile, sliding my hands over his hips and resting them there.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." He admits. "Your mom is really nice." He adds.

"I wasn't lying when I told you there was nothing to be worried about." I sigh, lean up and kissing him. "It's a week of vacation. With home cooked meals." I add with a smile.

"I fuckin' love your ass." He chuckles.

"Don't use that word in front of my parents." I warn him, "My mom hates the word fuck, and cunt... You know what, how about we just don't swear at all for the next week unless it's just us." I chuckle.

"What? You don't think I can keep my mouth in check?" He asks innocently.

"We'll see." I grin.

***The day after Christmas***

"Lori can I help you with anything?" Jon asks, walking into the kitchen. He takes a spot behind me, his fingers running up my back and massaging my shoulders for a minute.

"No, no I'm alright. You sit down." She insists, "Do you want something to drink? Hot chocolate or cider?" She offers.

"No mam, thank you." He replies. "Are you sure? I feel like you've been slaving away over that stove for three days." He chuckles.

"I'm only a stove slave when that one comes home." She smirks, pointing at me. I only shrug and look at her like 'who me?' "You kids going to go do something today?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah we're going to go meet up with Nate in a bit." I tell her, scrolling though facebook on my phone. "Lunch."

"Didn't you just see Nate last week?" She questions.

"I can never get enough of Nate." I tell her, raising my eyebrows. She purses her lips but says nothing, only shakes her head. My mom loved Nate and for the longest time she wished he wasn't gay so that I could date him. Thankfully she gave that up a few years ago. "Come on." I say to Jon, grabbing my dad's honda keys. "See you later!" I tell her.

"Where you want to meet?" Text to Nate.

"Fuckin' freezing balls here." Jon mumbles, sliding into the passenger seat of the Civic. "How do you parents stay here?" He wonders.

"I'll never know." I tell them, "But lets be honest, Philly isn't a whole lot warmer."

"18th Amendment, half price burgers." Text from Nate.

"Ok about 10 minutes." Text to Nate.

"So what's for lunch?" Jon asks.

"Burgers." I answer, putting the car in drive and heading towards 41st street. Luckily it had stopped snowing earlier this morning and the salt trucks were out or the roads would be killer slippery. "We're with him." I say to the hostess, pointing to Nate who at a booth in the corner.

"Go ahead." She smiles at us. I watch her give Jon the once over before sending a flirtatious smile his way. He sees me notice, and slides a hand across my lower back starting us towards the booth.

"Let it go." He says softly.

"Why are bitches so rude?" I ask Nate, sliding into the booth and shrugging off my coat. Jon slides in next to me, chuckling and shaking his head. "I don't look at other bitches men." I scoff.

"Some bitch always gonna want what's yours." Nate states.

"Do you look at other girls when I ain't looking?" I ask Jon, narrowing my eyes at him. This was one of those questions that only had one answer.

"Hell no. That man only has eyes for you." Nate laughs, "Trust me, I know." He adds.

"You'd better." I mutter, leaning my body into his shoulder.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asks, walking up to our table. Her eyes run over Jon too and I can only laugh in astonishment.

"We'll have a couple cokes please." Jon tells her, reaching under the table and giving my thigh a squeeze.

"I'd like a sprite." Nate tells her. "Some thirsty chicks around here today." Nate laughs loudly.

"You belong to me, don't you?" I challenge Jon, who smirks at me. Unlike him, I wasn't known for having a possessive attitude.

"Yes, I do." He grins.

**Jon's POV**

I could only grin at her. She was so fucking cute when she got possessive like that. There was no doubt in my mind that this woman was put on Earth for me, and I'd be damned if anything or anyone took her from me.

"So how's her parents treating you?" Nate asks me. He wasn't really looking at me, more focused on cracking open the peanuts on the table and popping them in his mouth.

"They're alright man, nothing like mine." I shrug, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. Must be Colby or Jon, I wasn't exactly a popular guy.

"Man I've got awesome news! You busy?" Text from Colby.

"I'm out to lunch with sweet pea and Nate. What's up?" Text to Colby.

"Is that Colby?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah." I answer.

"We just got stuff in the mail. They want you, me and Joe in FCW! Fuck yeah!" Text from Colby.

My jaw drops and my heart literally stops for a second, but I pull myself back together quick enough so no one notices. FCW? Florida Championship Wrestling? That's like, one step under the WWE!

"He's just seeing how everything is going here." I tell Annabelle.

"No fuckin way? When?" Text to Colby.

"Oh my god, talk about a burger." Nate chuckles as the waitress sets down our plates in front of us. They were huge 1/2 pound burgers, with a massive side of fries.

"No shit. Good lunch choice." My girl tells Nate with her nod of approval.

"They want us in a month. This is way awesome man!" Text from Colby.

"Yeah. Hey tell Kelly not to say anything to Annabelle, I want to be the one to tell her." Text to Colby.

"Sure thing man." Text from Colby.

With that I shoved my phone back into my pocket and focus on lunch.

"He misses you?" Annabelle teases me.

"Oh yeah." I say, as if it was completely obvious. "I'm a pretty missable guy ya know." I tell her with a wink.

"So charming." She grins, rolling her eyes at me.

"Only with you sweet pea." I assure her, tearing into my burger. "Time does out flight leave out tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Noon." She answers popping some fries into her mouth.

"Oh, I'm going to be so sad!" Nate whines. "You don't visit enough." He tells her.

"Nate, I shovel horse shit for a living." She chuckles, "I can't afford to buy more than three plane tickets a year."

"That'll all change when I get big in wrestling." I tell her, throwing my arm around her shoulder. "She's gonna be so fuckin' spoiled she won't know what to do." I say to Nate with a shit eating grin.

"Good. She deserves that." He replies to me.

"So sweet." She smiles at me. I watch her divert her attention to the other side of the restaurant, and follow them. A few college aged lookin' guys had just sat down at a table and were sending looks her way. I knew the looks, I'd used them before. Joe always called it the 'eye fuck'. "Jon..." She murmurs, seeing my face get red. "Who do I belong to?" She asks me, making me smirk and lean back in the booth.

"Hell no..." I mutter, shoving myself out of the booth.

"Jon!" I hear her say behind me, grasping at my sleeve but I pull it out of her hands. The guy at the table had just stuck his tongue between his two fingers, looking right at my woman. I wasn't about to let that fly.

"Oh shit." Nate says as I start across the room.

"What's your problem man?" I ask the guy, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No problem." He smirks, glancing at his buddies. "I was just hittin' on that pretty thing over there." He tells me, winking at Annabelle who was still sitting at the table. Honestly I was a little surprised she wasn't over here dragging me back to the booth.

"That 'pretty thing', is my girlfriend." I tell him through gritted teeth.

"She's hot man. Feel like sharing?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I stare at him a moment, before grinning and extending my hand, like a peace offering. The blonde chuckles, looking pretty proud of himself before taking my hand.

"Buddy, I will ruin you life." I say to him, leaning down and saying it in his ear so only he can hear me. It was after that sentence that I began to put pressure on his hand, and leant back to enjoy the show. His facial expression went from calm and cocky, to 'uhm...', to oh shit, and slid right into holy-fuck-the-pain-is-awful before I let him go. "Have a good day man." I smile and nod, retreating back to the table.

"You're such an asshole." She laughs at me when I slid back into the booth. I grin and wag my eyebrows at her before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her in to kiss me.

"I'm only protecting what's mine." I tell her when we break apart.

"You're ridiculous." She tells me. "Lets go." She adds, giving me a push out of the booth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Baby, baby I gotta talk to you." Jon says to me over the phone a couple weeks later. I'd just finished working with one of Phil's new horses and I was headed to Johnny's to open up the bar. "It's important." He adds.

"Can you come to the bar later?" I ask him, throwing the truck in park. "I can't talk to you and count money at the same time." I murmur, shoving the key into the door and letting myself in.

"Yeah... I'll come by." He sighs. "You still coming to the show tonight?" He asks.

"Wait." I say, stopping dead in my tracks by the pool table. "Is it bad news?" I ask him, suddenly a little concerned. I mean, I thought our relationship was going great.

"Nah sweet pea, it's good news." He chuckles.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I tell him.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I say, tossing my purse onto the counter. "Bye." I add before hanging up the phone and pulling the money out of the till.

"You make it alright?" Text from Johnny.

For some reason, no matter how many times I open this bar, Johnny always feels like he needs to check in and make sure that I'm alright.

"Yes." Text to Johnny.

I looked up a little shocked when I hear the bells on the front door. It was only 11 am, normally I wouldn't have a customer for at least a few hours. I roll my eyes when I see Daniel and Tela from the CZW come in, the same stupid fucking smirk plastered across their faces. They lean up against the bar, looking at me expectantly.

"Can I help you?" I ask, trying to be polite. Johnny didn't pay me to scare away any customers, regardless of if I liked them or not.

"We'll each have a beer." Daniel tells me. I don't reply, only grab a couple and pop the top off before setting them down in front of them. I continued to finished counting the money in the till, hoping that they would just go and sit down somewhere but neither moved. Neither did the smirk on their features.

"Did ya need something else?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip and narrowing my eyes at them.

"Oh, well we were just wondering how it feels to be dumped." Tela grins. I furrow my eyebrows, "Oh... He must not have done it yet." She snickers, glancing at Daniel.

"Well, then I guess we're doing you a favor." Daniel adds, taking a long pull off the beer. "Your boyfriend is moving to Florida next week. I'm sure he's going to leave you here, why would he carry dead, ugly weight down to FCW with him?"

"Not only that but how's it going to look when he makes it big and there a fucking stable hand on his arm? Uhm, yes Mrs. Jon Moxley what do you do for a living? Oh me? I shovel horse shit." Tela laughs, clearly amused with herself. I stand there speechless, just kind of glancing between the two of them. I'm not usually at a loss for words with these two, but I honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

"See you later trashy." Daniel shrugs, throwing a ten dollar bill on the counter. I watch as the two leave the bar, before angerly grabbing the two beer bottles and slamming them into the garbage can.

"Did Colby and Joe get accepted into FCW?" Text to Kelly.

She'd spill, and she wouldn't even know it.

"Yeah! Isn't that exciting! We're going to Florida! I'm glad he finally told you because I couldn't keep it much longer." Text from Kelly.

That fucking ass hole went behind my back and told Kelly not to say anything to me about FCW. Was he seriously thinking about leaving me here? More importantly if he'd known about it already then why the fuck hasn't he said anything to me about it. I sat and stewed for a couple hours before Jon finally came in. He instantly knew something was up because he sat at one of the stool and gave me a concerned look, leaning his body back slightly.

"What's wrong...?" He asks.

"Were you planning on telling me about FCW?" I ask him, throwing my counter rag into the sink with probably a little more force than I actually needed to. "Or were you just going to fucking leave?" His face falls and his mouth opens and shuts a few times, I don't know maybe attempting to speak but nothing came out. "What?!" I snap.

"That was my important news." He finally replies.

"Ok, let's put aside the fact that I'm seriously pissed fucking off right now for 30 seconds." I tell him, pulling the lid off a beer and handing it to him. "I'm happy that you got accepted, I knew all along you'd make it." I say.

"The calm before the storm..." He murmurs, "How did you find out? Kelly told you didn't she?" He asks.

"I can't believe you fucking told her to keep that from me!" I snarl at him. "I can't believe you chose to keep that from me! Why the hell didn't you tell me when you found out almost 3 fucking weeks ago." I yell, loosing my cool.

"I just wanted it to be the perfect fucking time!" He retaliates. "I thought it was good fucking news, I thought you wanted me to get far in wrestling but I guess fucking not!"

"You were just going to leave me here?" I ask him, my voice coming down. "Like the past year has been nothing, what the fuck Jon? I'm not trash, you can't just throw me away when you get a push." I add, feeling my cheeks flush which was the first sign I was about to cry.

"Who the hell told you this junk? I know Kelly wouldn't say shit like that." He asks, astonished that I was even talking this way. "Sweet pea, I'd never leave you here. You're part of the reason I've gotten this far."

"Daniel and Tela came in when I opened." I sigh, letting a few stray tears fall down my face. "Why would they say all that horrible crap?" I cry. Ok, so I usually wasn't one to get dramatic or emotional but the thought of being without Jon tears me open.

"Baby..." He murmurs, pushing back the stool and coming behind the bar with me. His cups my face and his thumbs wipe away my tears, "Because they're going no where." He says softly. "Hey look at me. Nothing has changed, I told you in the beginning that I wasn't going to Florida without you and I"m not. I love you, don't let those slutty, jealous bitches get under your skin." He tells me, wrapping his arms around my body. I let out a ragged breath and rest my head on his chest just under his chin. "God... you're scarey when you lose your shit like that." He chuckles, but I knew he was serious. I don't usually lose my cool, but when I do I've been told it's quite a show.

"I was mad." I whisper. "I'm still mad. I can't believe you didn't tell me until now." I tell him unimpressed. My voice is slightly muffled by his shirt but he got the idea.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't know if it would be good news to you... I didn't want to risk losing you." He says, "It's exactly two weeks. That's the notice you give when you quit jobs right?" He asks.

"You're asking me to quit both my jobs?" I scoff, leaning back against the bar. "Get out from behind the bar, Johnny will have a shit fit if he sees you back here." I add, pushing him backwards a few steps.

"Hold on." He growls, putting himself back on the stool. "You said on your birthday that I couldn't leave you behind even if I tried, which by the way I never fucking would." I stand there a minute, chewing on the inside of my lip, he had me, I did say that and I meant it.

"I just didn't think it'd all happen so fast." I sigh, grabbing a shot glass from under the bar and filling it with fireball whiskey. I throw it back and look up to an amused expression on his face.

"Fuckin' sexy when you do that." He grins. "You're coming to Florida with me and you know it." He states, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Where are we going to live?" I ask him.

"FCW is giving us some money to cover that. Colby said that you and Kelly would find a place for us." He shrugs.

"Us? Like all four of us are going to live together? What about Joe?" I ask him.

"Joe is going to stay with his cousins in Tampa." He answers. "So you're coming than? No more arguments, no more flying off the handle, and please god no more crying I can't stand seeing that."

"Johnny is going to be real fucking pissed off when I tell him I'm putting my two weeks in tonight." I sigh.

"He's gonna make it." He chuckles. "Annabelle? Don't you ever let any other bitch try and tell you nothin'. I ain't goin' anywhere." He assures me. I just look at him thoughtfully, suck in a ragged breath and nod. Sometimes I was a real idiot. I guess we both have our issues.

"Florida..." I murmur, pulling a couple more beers from the cooler. "I'm kinda excited." I grin. "And I really am happy you made it to FCW, that's like one step from the big leagues right?"

"Yes mam." He smiles widely. I could tell he was super excited, this was what he truly wanted to become in life. "And I owe most of it to you. You're the one that believed in me more than I did myself." He states.

"You're an amazing athlete Jon." I say to him. He grins and wags his eyebrows, leaning back in the stool as if to say 'I know'. "God you're such an asshole." I laugh.

"What? I was just enjoying the compliment." He grins. "You know what we're going to do on my first day off?" He asks.

"What?"

"Universal. Roller coasters." He smiles.

"Oh my god and the beach..." I sigh, leaning on my arms against the bar. "Two weeks is hardly enough time to pack with both of us working full time." I tell him with another sigh.

"We'll make it work." He assures me. "Hey Brock." He greets the blonde as he walks in. After meeting Nate, Brock really didn't phase Jon anymore.

"Hey, do you know if Johnny is coming in tonight?" I ask him, pulling my time card out and punching myself out. "I've got to talk to him." I add.

"I don't think so. Said something about hockey game tonight." He answers.

"Shit that's right. I'll have to tell him tomorrow than." I say, glancing at Jon. "Where are we headed?" I ask him, slinging my purse over my shoulder.

"CZW arena. Show is in an hour and I want to put my fucking hands all over you in front of Daniel and Tela." He smirks. "Those skanks are going to figure it out someday." He adds.

"See you later Brock." I tell him, following Jon out of the bar and to his Blazer. "Jeez, do you think this old Blazer will make it to Florida?" I tease him.

"Hey. This is the most reliable thing I've ever owned." He exclaims, defending his truck. "We can't all afford big fancy Chevy trucks." He adds, teasing me a little.

"Hey! I worked hard to pay for that fucking truck." I say to him, punching his shoulder. "Do you I ate ramen noodles and mac and cheese for a year paying it off." I tell him.

"Ya poor thing." He chuckles, pulling into a space at the back of the building. We walk up to the back door and I hesitate, did I really want to have to see either of those two girls? "Come on sweet pea." He murmurs, seeing my hesitation. He pulls me into the doors and we go off to find a private room. "You wanna fuck?" He asks, smirking at me as he tosses his bag onto the table in the room.

"You're so romantic Jon, I just don't know how to handle it." I say unimpressed.

"So that's a no than?" He mocks disappointment. "It's like, good luck sex." He adds.

"Not happening. Though I wouldn't mind if Tela and Daniel walked in while you're dick was in me." I shrug. I know, I'm a horrible person but I don't care. "They'd probably say it was a good bye sex romp anyway." I mutter, hoisting myself up onto the pool table that was in there.

"Just forget about them sweet pea. They're not moving to Florida." He states, coming between my legs and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm fuckin' tired." He groans, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Awww are we witnessing the 'goodbye hug'?" Tela taunts from the doorway. I glower at her and I feel Jon tense under my fingers before I see the anger in his eyes when he pulls away from my shoulder.

"You fucking cunts better learn to mind your fuckin business!" He snarls at them. He doesn't move an inch though, arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. "Just feelin bad for yourselves because you'll never get out of this shit hole town or move up to a bigger company. Feel fuckin' sorry for you." He tells them, eye Colby as he walked into the room passing the two girls.

"Please. You're really going to take her with you?" Daniel asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now that you're in FCW you could do so much better than that." She states, glancing at me. I take a deep breath and chew on the inside of my lip, I wasn't about to let this trailer trash slut get the best of me.

"We're leaving in a couple weeks." Colby tells them.

"And so help me god... If I hear that you two even looked at her again, I"ll beat the holy living hell out of both of you." Jon threatens them. Daniel huffs and Tela rolls her eyes but they both retreat back to where ever they'd came from.

"They..." Colby states, pointing towards the door. "Are why Kelly isn't here tonight." He says, giving me an encouraging smile. "Just ignore them. They can't stand to see other people happy."

"We are happy. Aren't we?" Jon grins, pressing his lips against my forehead. I give a 'mmhmm' in response and return his grin. "Will you hang out with her during my match?" He asks Colby.

"Yeah man of course." He nods.

"I can't bail her out of jail if she beats the crap out of those two." He teases.

"Oh whatever." I laugh. "Go win this match so we can go home and pack... and have sex..." I ponder, "And pack some more." I smile, kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is really more of a filler chapter. Got some drama coming up in future chapters :)

"What are you doing sweet pea?" Jon asks when I answer my cell phone. Honestly? Right now I was buried in a sea of boxes trying to get this stupid house packed and ready to go. Johnny was really disappointed when I put in my notice, but he insisted if I ever came back I'd have a job there which was kinda cool.

"Still trying to fit this house in a box." I sigh, sitting down cross legged in the middle of my bedroom floor. "Where are you?" I ask him.

"Colby and I just shoved the last of my boxes in the blazer. We've got the bed on the roof and I think we'll drop it off at Goodwill." He tells me and I almost instantly panic.

"No!" I exclaim quickly. "Fuck, you can't get rid of that bed, it's the only one I can get a good night sleep in. We'll take my bed to Goodwill instead." I say. "Jon, I need your bed." I insist.

"Alright..." He chuckles. "I won't ditch the bed than." He agrees. "I guess we'll head your way than and we'll just switch out beds."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." I say to him.

"Love you."

"I love you more. Bye." I tell him, hitting the end button on my phone.

"How's your packing coming? Any better than mine?" Kelly sighs from the doorway. Her blonde hair was a disaster and she was flushed red from something.

"Jeez you're fuckin red." I laugh. "Jon was about to throw away his bed. I was totally like no, I need that bed like you don't understand. I have my closet packed." I say answer her question and motioning towards my empty closet.

"You should keep your bed too, and we can put it in the spare room." She suggests, "In case Joe or Nate or someone visits and crashes."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I got the trailer cleaned out, we can fit some junk in there behind Cherry and TJ." I say to her. Cherry and TJ were my two personal horses, and they'd of course be making the move with us.

"Maybe we'll put the beds back there, and some furniture... We can shove junk into the back of your pick up too." She adds. Kelly drove a dodge Charger, so unfortunately her car wasn't going to be much use to us. "If we have to we'll rent a Uhaul." She shrugs.

"We might have to." I say to her. "I mean we might be able to fit the living room set and the beds in the trailer, but I'm sure Jon's blazer can pull a Uhaul." I state.

"Ladies, we're home!" Colby calls from downstairs. Kelly grins at him when he approaches, "You look like a hot, sexy mess." He comments, smoothing out some of her crazy hair.

"Sweet pea..." Jon groans, falling into my bed. "My apartment is officially empty." He says, pulling my mink blanket up to his chin. "And I am officially ready for bed." He adds with a soft sigh.

"Guess you're stuck here for a few days until we move." I say to him. "We're going to keep this bed, and put it in the spare room." I inform him, giving my mattress a few pats.

"Mmmkay." He murmurs, eyes already closed. "We could to go bed." He suggests, I only roll my eyes.

"Should we order in for dinner?" Kelly offers, "Pizza... Chinese... Wings?" She throws out as some suggestions.

"My vote has pizza." Colby nods.

"I can do pizza." I agree, and Jon just groans a 'mmmhmmm'.

"I'll go order." She chuckles, turning and walking back downstairs. I push myself up off the floor and snuggle against Jon in the bed, peppering his face with soft kisses.

"I love you..." He murmurs, barely audible. "And I love this mink blanket you got for Christmas..." He adds with a small smile.

"Mom got you one too, did you pack it?" I ask him.

"Yeah it's in the back seat." He replies. "Might bring it in though, not sure we can share just one." He chuckles. My parents had gotten us each a mink blanket for christmas, they were so super soft and so warm. Mine was a soft pink zebra pattern, and Jon's was Steelers themed since that was his football team.

"Oh no way, you're not hogging all my blanket." I scoff at him.

"Well at least I don't hog the whole bed." He rebuts.

"Bull shit!" I laugh. "I sleep right up snug to you all night, no bed hogging involved." I argue. It was true I was either right up against him on my side or he was flush against my back. Sheesh, we could easily sleep in a twin bed... But thank god we don't have to!

"Alright, alright." He grumbles, wrapping and arm around my waist. "You win." He adds. "Your mom text me today, congratulating me on getting into FCW."

"She was very excited for you." I inform him. "I called her yesterday and told her everything about that we were headed South soon. She can't wait until you make it big."

"Someday sweet pea." He nods. "And I'm gonna spoil your ass rotten."

"Do you want kids Jon?" I ask suddenly, and slightly out of the blue. It wasn't something we'd discussed at all, not because it was a touchy subject just because it never came up. Now that'd we'd been together over a year, I was moving to Florida with him and he was the man I saw myself with 10 years down the road I think it's a subject we could discuss. He opens and eye and glances at me, not speaking for a moment. I didn't think he was going to answer, Jon wasn't great at communicating about serious subjects.

"Do you think I'd be a good dad?" He kind of chuckles and scoffs at the same time.

"Yeah..." I ponder thoughtfully, "I think you'd make a great dad."

"Yeah?" He questions, a little surprised.

"Yes." I smile.

"Yeah, I want a family." He finally says. "I mean not right this second, but when I'm stable with my job and I can support you and a couple mini me's I'd knock you up in a second." He grins and I roll my eyes. Leave it to Jon to be sooooo romantic about it.

"I'm very proud of you." I smile at him, and he raises his eyebrows at me. "You just discussed a topic I thought you'd run away from without even a blink. A few months ago, you'd have ran out of this bedroom and lost your shit." I laugh.

"You bring out the good in me." He smiles, shutting his eyes again.

"Pizza is here!" Kelly shouts from downstairs.

"Hungry?" I ask him.

"Starving." He replies. "And tired. We're going to bed after I fill my stomach." He informs me as we slide out of bed. "Two boys and a girl. The two boys before the girl, so I don't have to worry about no one harassing my baby girl." He tells me as we walk down the steps.

"Ok." Is all I reply with, walking into the kitchen. Honestly I'd pop out as many as his heart desired if it made him happy, gender though I couldn't make any promises. "Have you guys talked about kids? You've been together a long time." I ask Kelly and Colby. They'd been together nearly 3 years.

"We haven't like, sat down and talked about it." Kelly shrugs, glancing at Colby. "I mean we both know we want a family and kids, but the details aren't important until we're ready for that step."

"Did you really just talk about babies with Jon?" Colby asks, his jaw dropping a little.

"I already told her, two boys and a girl. Boys first." Jon says, his voice slightly muffled by the pizza he had shoved in his mouth. Colby doesn't reply but he mouths 'wow' and looks at Kelly who was giggling a little herself.

"Three is a lot to push out." Kelly comments, looking at me.

"I'll be used up and fat by the third." I warn Jon, taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"And I'll love you all the same." He smiles.

"Does your Blazer have much room left in it?" I ask curiously, changing the subject.

"I've got the backseat left empty." He replies, and the front I guess since you'll be driving your truck down there.

"Ok, so we can shove a bunch of boxes in his truck, and mine will have room in the back and front seat too." I say to Kelly. "I'm betting if we play Tetris well enough, we can fit the furniture in the trailer and make the boxes fit in yours, mine, and his truck. We could even squeeze a bunch in the feed area up front by the horses."

"Where you putting them mangy things anyway?" Jon asks and I glower at him. Really though, Jon loved Cherry and TJ. I've seen him come to the barn so pissed off from a show, brush Cherry for an hour and literally watch the anger melt off him. I've said it before and I'll say it again, horses and dogs are two of the most therapeutic animals out there.

"I made plans with the stable I kept TJ at when I lived down there before. They were happy to hear I was coming back." I say to him. "And I called Sette to talk to her about working for Coyote again... She almost begged me to come back. I think I have a gig the day after we get there." I tell Kelly.

"Who's Sette?" Jon asks curiously.

"While I was going to college down there I worked for this photography company, Lissette was my old boss and a good friend." I explain to him.

"That's great of her to give you your job back." Colby nods.

"Yeah, I'm kinda of excited. I missed working there, way easy money." I say.

"Thats great sweet pea." Jon smiles. "You ready for bed?" He asks, finishing off the last of his beer that he'd pulled out of the fridge.

"You better go out and get your blanket, cause you ain't stealing mine tonight." I tell him.

"I won't steal it." He grins, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Night guys." He calls behind us. "You'd really wanna have kids with me?" He asks, once he'd shut the door and was crawling up the length of the bed.

"At this point, I don't think I can see myself having a family with anyone but you." I answer honestly. "It's not anything we really need to think about for a few years yet." I tell him, pressing my lips against his.

"My dad was a jackass. He was never around when I was growing up." He shrugs. Jon had opened up about his childhood a lot in the past couple months and even more so after spending time with my parents. "I want to be there."

"And you will be." I smile.

"Yeah." He agrees with a thoughtful smile. "We'd make badass little kids." He chuckles and I laugh. Couldn't argue with that!

A/N: Review please :) Motivates me to update faster!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapter rated M. :)

"So what do you guys think, did Annabelle and I do a good job?" Kelly asks the guys when we walk in the doors of our new house. Even though the training center was in Orlando, we'd opted to rent a house on the river in a small town called Titusville. It was only a half hour east of Orlando so it wasn't too bad of a drive and it was a hell of a lot quieter than that big city was.

"I love it babe." Colby smiles, placing his hand on the small of her back. "I dig being right off the river. We've got a dock, we could eventually get a boat and some kayaks." He suggests. Kelly and Colby were very much an outdoorsy couple, where as Jon and I would rather lay on the couch and be lazy all night.

"Yeah it's a sweet place." Jon agrees. "But lets be honest, we'd have lived in a cardboard box if it meant moving to warmer weather." He chuckles. The drive down wasn't so bad, and we ended up making everything fit into the space we had.

"Why don't you and Colby get the furniture out of the trailer now and bring it in so Cherry and TJ can go to their new home." I suggest to Jon who nods. "I really do like this house." I tell Kelly, glancing around the kitchen. It was a big two story house in a historical part of town. There was a big bedroom at the back of the house on the main level and another big bedroom upstairs along with a spare room. Jon and I were taking the downstairs bedroom.

"We did a good job." She grins. "How far is the stable from here?" She questions.

"Oh, it's probably 5 minutes. It's on the North side of town." I tell her with a shrug. We start unpacking the kitchen items while the guys are taking care of the big stuff. Moving was never something I enjoyed doing, personally I hated the packing and unpacking and finding a new place to live. I just preferred 'stable'.

"Everything is out of the trailer except the horses." Colby states, walking into the kitchen with Jon.

"I'm going to go put them away, are you staying?" I ask Jon, grabbing my truck keys.

"Naw, I'm goin' with ya." He states.

"We'll be back in like a half hour." I tell Kelly before walking outside. I lean up against my truck a moment, just taking in the sight of the river and how pretty everything was before pulling myself inside.

"Ya happy sweet pea?" He asks when I finally get back in the truck.

"Yes. I'm happy, here with you." I grin.

"This is a nice place..." Jon murmurs when I pull into the long driveway. I hear TJ whinny in the trailer behind me, "He's excited." He comments, glancing to the back of the truck. It was a Sunday evening and the barn was pretty much empty, which was fine I really didn't want to get stuck talking to anyone tonight.

"He loves it here." I comment, putting the truck in park and sliding out. "You guys ready to get out of there?" I ask Cherry and TJ. They'd been in the trailer for pretty much 15 hours now. "Come on." I mumble, untying Cherry and leading her out. "TJ, come on out." I tell him. I never tied TJ or worried about him running off, that horse would never leave me, he really was my baby.

"He's gonna roll." Jon laughs. TJ took four steps away from the trailer before dropping to the ground and rolling.

"He's itchy." I smile with a shrug. "Here's your new home." I coo to Cherry, walking into a fenced off pasture that my two would be in. I pull off her halter and she wastes no time taking off at a dead gallop across it, getting some of her pent up excitement out. TJ comes trotting in a minute later and chases her.

"Do you need to feed them or anything?" Jon asks.

"Nah..." I reply, glancing at the water trough which was full. "They ate the whole way here and the pasture looks like it's got good grass, they'll be fine. Bunch of fattys." I says, pulling the gate closed. "You want to help me unhook the trailer?" I ask him.

"I got it." He states, heading back to the truck.

"Be good kids!" I call to Cherry and TJ after watching them run around the pasture for a few minutes. Jon had already backed the trailer into a spot and unhooked it and was now idling a few yards away.

"We gotta go break in the new bedroom." Jon comments, throwing the truck in gear. I roll my eyes at him and he grins stupidly, "What? Don't fuckin' lie you know you want to." He chuckles.

"Maybe." I shrug, biting my bottom lip.

**A few days later**

"The room looks great sweet pea." Jon smiles, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He and Colby had gone out to the training center for a few hours to get a feel for the place and meet the people they'd be working with. It took all afternoon but our bedroom was finally unpacked and put together.

"Thanks." I sigh. I was sitting cross legged on the bed with my Ipad in my lap playing Candy Crush. "So what's it like?" I ask him, watching as he stripped off the sweaty clothes he had on.

"It's gonna be a change of fuckin' pace." He chuckles. "Like I'm actually going to have to work, and work on a schedule." He states.

"You'll be fine." I smile reassuringly. Jon was always one of the best in CZW but in FCW he was going to have competition and he was going to have to step it up a few notches.

"You know best." He murmurs, smirking at me and pulling on some clean shorts.

"You could leave those off and it'd skip a step." I grin playfully at him. "When do I get to go?" I ask.

"You can come out tomorrow if you want." He chuckles. "Lots of the guys have their girlfriends around, maybe you could meet some of them." He suggests. I know he meant well, but I wasn't interested in widening my social circle at the moment so I only nodded at him. "Or not..." He smirks, crawling the length of the bed. He snatches my Ipad and sets it on the night stand before pulling me against him.

"I don't want another Daniel and Tela." I tell him honestly.

"I'm sure not every diva is like those two skanks." He says, kissing my temple. "Kelly says you two are going out tonight." He comments, looking at me.

"She wants to." I nod. My fingers slide along his stomach and up his chest.

"You don't?" He questions.

"I don't know... I'm tired." I admit. "Been doing this unpacking shit all day and I kinda don't want to move."

"You should go out and have some fun." He encourages.

"I don't want to go without you." I mutter, wrapping my around tightly around him.

"Colby already suggested we all go, she wants girls time." He chuckles, holding me against him. "I think you should go, and Kelly will flip a tit if you don't." He adds.

"Can we have sex first?" I ask. Ok I was little deprived, the move had put a lot of stress on all four of us and Jon and I hadn't had any bedroom activities in over a week. Needless to say... I was going up the sexual deprivation wall.

"Yeah." He laughs, pushing me onto my back and kissing me. "Feeling brave?" He asks softly, tracing around my nipple through my shirt.

"What do you want to do?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I respond without any hesitation. His fingers trailed up my sides and he easily pulls my shirt over my head before he grins and hops up from the bed, going into my closet and coming out with a couple scarves. I narrow my eyes at him, I wasn't much into anything kinky, I preferred my sex to be regular but I'll give it a shot. He bound my hands to the headboard of the bed. He spent the next few minutes teasing my breasts with his tongue and lips. "Awwww..." I almost growled, tugging at the scarves. I just wanted to feel him.

"Uh huh." He murmurs against my skin, taking a nipple between his teeth gently and making me moan. I hated feeling powerless. "You're so beautiful baby." He tells me, kissing down to my belly button. I was breathing heavily by the time his fingers found the buttons on my jeans, he effortlessly undid the button and slowly slid my pants and panties down my legs, tossing them onto the floor. He grins again, and uses the other two scarfs to tie my feet to either side of the bed.

I gasped when his thumb slid over my wetness and he pushed a finger inside of me, easily finding my bundle of nerves and stroking them. My juices coated his finger and he inserted another, making me moan loudly and pull at the scarves. He shifted his body down and circled my clit with his tongue. He sucked on my button and rolled his tongue over it. The fact that I couldn't do anything was driving me absolutely crazy.

"Jon!" I cried out, coming hard. I was pulling against the scarves so hard that I could feel the fabric digging into my wrists. He licked the inside of my thigh before giving it a soft bite. Jon came up between my legs and the girth of his hips spread my legs open further. I felt him tease my clit with the tip of his cock, pushing inside me about an inch before pulling back out and gliding it along my entrance. "Stop fucking teasing me." I growl at him making him chuckle.

"You don't want it do ya?" He grins, before sinking into me in one easy thrust. He rocked against my pelvis before finding a steady rhythm. With every thrust I could feel my ankle bonds tighten. His head dipped into the crook of my neck and he sucked on the soft skin. Jon pulled out nearly all the way before slowly and deliberately pushing back in.

"Oh my god... Jon..." I moan, feeling the head of his cock pass along my Gspot with every slow thrust. That mixing with his rhythmic rocking against my clit was driving me closer to the edge again and I could tell he wasn't far behind me. His breathing was ragged and heavy and I could feel his cock twitching inside me. My body shook under his and I felt his own release right after mine. He growled into my skin before pulling a kiss from my lips and collapsing on the bed next to me. "I want my hands..." I almost whine, still half shaking against him. He doesn't respond, but reaches up and pulls the knots loose on both my hands. "Next time I get to tie you up." I inform him, undoing my legs and snuggling up against him.

"I'm game." He murmurs, pressing his sweaty forehead against my own. "I'm sorry I haven't been around enough since we got here." He states.

"It's alright."

"It's not, I feel like..." He says, thinking hard for a moment. "I don't know"

"Tell me." I insist, urging him to talk about his emotions.

"I feel like if I don't give you the attention you need you're going to go get it from some other fuckin' guy." He admits.

"You give me everything I want." I smile, pressing my lips to his cheek.

"I know you say that, but I still fuckin freak out about it." He mutters. "Can we take a nap?" He asks.

"Yeah." I grin, pushing up against him even more.

A/N: Not positive when the next update with be for this, might be close to a week because I have such a busy work schedule coming up. Review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

"You're going to come right?" Jon asks from the doorway. He and Colby were about to meet up with Joe for their first FCW taping, and it was also Jon's first night wrestling a show there. "I promise it's nothing like CZW." He assures me.

"I wouldn't miss it." I smile, setting down a sweatshirt that I'd just folded. I was clearing out mine and Jon's winter clothes and shoving them in the basement. Since it was generally 65 degrees and up here, we wouldn't be needing them for a while. He comes up behind me and circles my waist, his lips brushing against the softer skin on my neck. "Are you nervous?" I ask him.

"Hell, yes." He breathes.

"Don't be, you'll be great." I tell him, turning around to meet his gaze. "You're always great." I add, pressing my lips to his quickly.

"Everyone is pretty nice." He tells me. "I'll see you later sweet pea."

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you more." He grins from the doorway, before disappearing on the other side.

"Can you work tonight?" Text from Lissette.

"I really can't… :/ Promised Jon I'd go to his show." Text to Lissette.

"No problem, I'll make Shawn do it." Text from Lissette.

"Kelly, what time are we leaving?" I call out, hoping that she can hear me from where ever in the house she might be. I continue folding clothes and setting them in the rubber maid tub.

"I don't know, like 6 I guess." She shrugs, appearing in the doorway. "So the guys are gone, you should do it now." She tells me, her pretty features going serious. Ok so lets just say that the kid talk with Jon a few weeks ago wasn't all curiosity. We'd been slightly reckless the past few times we'd slept together and my period was two weeks late. Needless to say I was about in a full panic when I told Kelly last week.

"Yeah…." I murmur, my stomach doing a flip. "What if-"

"No what ifs." She says, putting her hand up to stop me. "We're not going to worry about this until it comes up with a little pink plus sign." She says.

"Alright." I state, pushing myself up off the bed. She hands me the test and I sulk to the bathroom. "I can't pee…" I mutter.

"You're too nervous, relax. Ya gotta do it." She tells me, leaning up against the counter. "Why aren't you on birth control? What's wrong with you?" She asks me, just like my mother would.

"Can you not lecture me right now?" I mutter, pulling the test from between my legs and setting it on the edge of the bathtub. "Be my friend not my fucking mother." I add.

"I'm sorry." She sighs.

"I can't, I need something to do." I say, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration, or panic I"m not sure. I walk out the door hastily and into the kitchen, pulling a Sprite out of the fridge and cracking it open. Minutes seemed like hours as I sat up at the counter. My heart was in my throat and I couldn't breath.

"Annabelle…" Kelly murmurs, bringing the test out of the bathroom. I bite down hard on my bottom lip and look at her expectantly. I really didn't want to hear the answer. "It's positive." She says softly, setting it down in front of me. Sure enough, there was that stupid little pink plus sign. My emotions were so mixed I didn't know what to do, or what to feel.

"He's going to be pissed. He's going to be pissed and leave me." I say in panicked tone, burying my head in my hands.

"He isn't going to leave you. It takes two to make a baby." She tells me. "First, you need to figure out if you want to have it… If you don't, you could get away without telling him." She suggests.

"I can't do that." I tell her, shaking my head. "And I can't have an abortion, I'm not built like that." I sigh. "I just have to time telling him right, and it's sure as hell not tonight. Don't you dare tell Colby." I warn her, pointing a finger at her.

"I won't say anything before you tell him." She promises. "Don't stress over it right now. Lets just get ready for the show tonight, and support our men." She smiles.

"Yes." I nod in agreement. Even though I felt like I was going to pass out I nodded. "We should have waited until after the show to do that, how am I going to act normal around him now?" I mutter.

"You can't tell him before the show." She warns me.

"I'm not going to." I tell her. "But he's going to know something is wrong. I'm going to shower." I say to her, retreating back into the bedroom.

**…**…**

"This is a lot nicer than CZW." Kelly comments as we park the car. "And it's nice that they don't perform in the same place all the time." She adds, sliding out of the car. I don't respond, my stomach was still doing little flip flops. "Chill out." She insists, giving my shoulder a rub.

"I'm ok." I tell her. I had no choice because Jon was poking his head out the back door with a stupid, goofy grin.

"You guys are early." He comments, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Whew, sweet pea you're hot." He exclaims,

"Do you have a fever?" He questions, putting his hand against my forehead.

"I hope not, no time to be sick." I tell him with a smile. "I'm excited for you." I add, my smile growing wider. For once as we walked down the back halls of Melbourne's infirmary the other women there smiled, and gave an occasional 'hey'.

"Nice change of pace, yeah?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah!" Kelly says. "Where's Colby?" She finally asks. I was wondering how long it would take her to ask where her man was, he wasn't waiting at the door with Jon.

"He's getting changed, said he'd meet us." Jon answers.

"Joe!" I exclaim, happy to see the big Samoan. I ran towards him and jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "God I missed your face!" I tell him.

"I missed you to nani." He chuckles, returning my hug. "Florida is agreeing with you." He adds, noticing my dark tan. Our skin tones were nearly the same color now. I see out of the corner of my eye that Colby was with Kelly, and Jon was waiting very nicely for me to unravel from Joe. He'd come a long ways from when I first met him, an action like this would have flown him off the deep end.

"I know, tan right!" I laugh, getting both feet on the ground. "I've been riding almost every day since we moved." I say to him.

"Come on sweet pea, we got to get you and Kelly sat down." Jon says, pulling my elbow gently.

"You guys are ringside. It's definitely not the WWE but it's better than CZW." Colby says.

"See you later. Hey, why don't you come over and stay at our house tonight?" I suggest to Joe, "Than we can spend time with you, feels like I haven't seen you in years." I say sadly.

"I'll stay." He assures me. "Go, sit down." He smiles.

**…**…**

"You can go jump off the dock if you're hot." I tease Joe from across the fire pit. We were all sitting outside by the river, chairs around the fire pit and a beer in hand. Well, except for me. I had a pepsi, which was really hard to explain to Jon as to why I wanted a soda instead of a beer.

"I'll jump if you do." Joe challenges.

"Lets do it!" I agree, hopping up from the chair.

"Are you serious?" He questions, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Do it…" Jon eggs us on in a low tone. "Man if you don't jump off that dock and she does, I"m taking your fuckin' man card." He tells him, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Aw hell." Joe mutters, pushing himself up off the lawn chair and setting his beer down on the ground. "Lets do this then." He says, motioning to the dock. He follows me down to the very edge.

"I call bullshit. Neither one of them is gonna jump." I hear Colby say from his chair.

"Now we gotta do it nani." Joe whispers, taking my hand.

"On three?" I ask.

"One… Two…" He starts, his body preparing for take off.

"Three!" I shout, leaping off the edge of the dock taking him with me. "You hair is perfect, even after a river jump. I"m so freaking jealous." I tell him when he comes up next to me. The water actually felt pretty perfect right now and I kind of didn't want to get out.

"You need to use that oil I told you about." He says seriously, walking back towards shore. "Come on, before the gators get us." He smirks.

"They'd eat you first, more meat." I chuckle. He extends a hand and pulls me out behind him. "Jon…" I grin mischievously, stalking towards him like a cat.

"Don't you dare." He warns me, trying his best to look serious. I'm about to sit down when he hops up from the chair and backs out of my reach.

"You don't love me." I mock disappointment. He rolls his eyes but opens his arms and I hop into them.

"You're wet and cold, and not the wet that benefits me." He comments, setting me back down.

"We should turn in… It's almost 3:30 in the morning." Kelly laughs. "The people next door are going to hate us." She adds.

"Nah, they're a nice old couple. They already love me." I tell her in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Lets go to bed sweet pea." Jon murmurs, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. "It's been a long fuckin' day and I'd be lying to say I wasn't tired." He comments.

"Night guys." We tell the three still by the fire. Jon wrapped his arm around my waist and led us into the house.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" He questions. "You've been off all night." He tells me, pulling his shirt off and tossing it into the hamper.

"I've got to talk to you." I say, as calmly and evenly as I could. The last thing I wanted to do was put him into a panic.

"What's wrong?" He asks, a obviously worried.

"You love me right?" I ask him, sitting cross legged on the our bed.

"Of course I love you." He says, offering a small smile.

"And if something didn't go as planned, you wouldn't flip out on me and leave right?" I ask, chewing furiously on my bottom lip.

"Sweet pea, just spit it out." He says. "There's nothing you can say that's going to send me running." He assures me, sitting down next to me.

"I'm pregnant." I tell him. Just lay it on the table right?

A/N: So I took a HUGE crazy leap in this chapter, and some may think it's too soonbut I think it's something the story needs in order for me to go on and I promise I'll make it work... Have faith in me! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Y'all still have faith in me? Alright good, keep reading and I'll make it worth the while soon. Sorry I've been so busy with work lately :/

I'm scared to look at him, I didn't want to see that he was angry. Finally after a long couple minutes I'm forced to look and gauge his reaction. He was stone face, there was no emotion there at all. "Jon… Please say something." I murmur, feeling tears start to pool in my eyes. He looks at me, and blinks a few times before a thumb comes up and wipes the tear that had fallen down my cheek away.

"You're sure?" He questions.

"I'm sure." I nod.

"You took tests?" He asks.

"God Jon, yes I took tests." I hiss at him finally, "I"m three weeks late, and we haven't used protection in months." I sigh.

"I wasn't fucking ridiculing you, I just wanted to be sure." He says. I was super surprised at how well he was handling this right now. "You were asking about kids because you already thought you might be." He says, putting two and two together.

"Yes." I nod. "Are you mad?" I ask, looking up at him. Blue eyes meet green ones and we looked hard at each other for a moment.

"Nah sweet pea, I ain't mad." He smiles, kissing my temple. "You want to keep this right?" He asks, pulling back to look at me.

"I do. Do you?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He grins. "You were scared to tell me." He comments, clearly disappointed.

"Can you blame me?" I say to him, raising my eyebrows. "I thought you were going to be so mad." I admit with a shrug. "I told Kelly you were going to leave me."

"It's not exactly fuckin' ideal." He says, lightly running his fingers over the top of my hand. "And a lot fuckin' sooner than I think either of us wanted, but we're going to make it work. I ain't goin' anywhere." He assures me. "Have you made a doctor appointment yet?" He asks.

"No. Tomorrow." I reply. "Can we go to bed? I kind of just want to sleep, my stress level was through the roof all day."

"That's not good for mini Jon." He scolds me playfully.

"God shut up." I half scoff half laugh.

"Can I go tell everyone that we're having a baby?" He grins.

"Tomorrow. Come to bed, please." I whine, snuggling under my zebra blanket.

***...***...***

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Joe murmurs on the couch next to me. "I don't want to doubt him, but do you think he's ready for a child?" He asks. Joe, always the voice of reason.

"At this point, he doesn't have much of a choice." I chuckle. "But honestly, I think he'll be fine." I nod. "Are you concerned?" I ask him, throwing my feet over his lap.

"You wouldn't ask me that if you didn't want an honest answer right?" He questions, looking at me skeptically. I nod 'yes'. "I think it's really fast. After a little over a year? And Jon is damaged goods hun... You've gone a long way with him so I'd like to think he'll be just fine."

"It is fast." I agree with him. "And I, no, we were irresponsible idiots. I'm paying for it now." I say to him, making him chuckle.

"You'll be fine." He assures me. "You'd make a great mom." He adds.

"So speaking of Jon, where is he?" I ask.

"Him and Colb went to the store quick." He shrugs. "It makes me sad to see you with Jon, but it makes me happy too." Joe murmurs thoughtfully glancing down at the floor.

"Why?" I chuckle.

"Because I should have said something sooner." He shrugs. "You're an amazing woman Annabelle, he is lucky to have you." He sighs, pushing himself up off the chair. Hold on, has Joe been harboring feelings all this time?

"Wait, what are you saying?" I ask, furrowing my brow.

"Nothing, you guys have a great relationship going and I don't want to be the cause of ruining it." He smiles. "Are you coming to the show tomorrow night?" He asks in a small attempt to change the subject.

"Don't ever tell Jon we had a conversation like this, he'll flip a nut." I say softly. I was now questioning my relationship with Jon. We had an awesome relationship, why is it that one guy who I had harbored feelings for in the past with with little sentence can change my entire outlook. "And yeah I'm going, we have a doctor appointment tomorrow morning too." I say.

"Cheers to a healthy baby." He grins, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm going to head out, I'll see you tomorrow alright? Let me know how the appointment goes." He says before walking off towards his truck.

"Later." I call after him, crossing one leg over the other. I'm not sure how long I sat there just thinking but I didn't even hear Jon or Colby come back.

"You're thinking about something hard." Jon smirks at me, flopping down in my lap. "Is this alright?" He asks. Ever since we'd found out about baby he was extremely careful with me.

"I"m fine Jon, still not made of glass." I smile, running my fingers through his hair affectionately.  
"I love you." I told him. Not sure if it was to settle my own mind….

"I love you too sweet pea." He grins. "You want to go see them mangy horses of yours today?" He offers. The guys didn't really have much to do today so Jon promised me the day to ourselves.

"Nah, they're fine. It's still early, you want to go to sea world or gator land or something like that? We could go to universal." I add with a shrug.

"They all sound fun to me, pick one." He states, pushing himself back up.

"Let's do universal." I state.

"That's a lot of walking…" He murmur unimpressed.

"Jon… Please don't fuss over me, if I'm uncomfortable I"ll tell you." I assure him. "Go get the keys and we'll go." I tell him, grabbing my cell phone.

***…***…***

"Fuck! This is a good time." Jon laughs after we come off the rip rocket roller coaster. "I still don't think you should be riding stuff like this." He scolds me.

"I'm not far enough in for it to do anything, I promise." I tell him, grabbing his hand and letting him pull me out of the seat. "So what next? I"m kind of hungry." I admit.

"We grab a snack and people watch for a while." He suggests. We grab a couple pizza slices and a soda and go sit down at a table to over look the people walking past us. "So serious question." He states.

"So serious answer." I grin.

"I feel like I should be asking you to marry me." He murmurs unsure.

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head. "Because I'm knocked up with your kid?" I tease, trying to keep the mood light.

"Don't laugh at me." He warns me in a low tone. That tone that said I'll lose my shit if you ridicule me right now, Jon was dead serious.

"I don't think it's right to ask me to marry you just because of the baby. I want you to want to marry me." I shrug. "And if you ask me now, after saying that it's just going to be because of the preggo thing."

"I loved you before you were knocked up." He states, focusing hard at me.

"Jon, please don't feel pressure to do that. Let it come naturally, it'll happen when it's ready." I assure him, tracing the shell of his ear with my finger tip. He shudders under the touch and I can only grin.

"So you'd say no." He comments lamely.

"I would, only because I think it's brought on by the baby." I nod.

"I see." He mumbles.

Well shit.

He's pissed.

"You're mad." I sigh. Sometimes I couldn't win with Jon, damned if I do damned if I don't. The only reason he wants to marry me now is because he feels obligated to me and I didn't want it to be like that.

"I"m not fuckin' thrilled." He tells me with a scoff.

"Whatever." I shrug, not in the mood to fight with him. I just wanted a fun day, where I didn't have to worry about anything.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm not going to fight with you. Lets go do the Mummy." I suggest.

"I don't want to do the mummy." He mutters. His face was a deep red and his teeth were gritted. Never did take rejection well.

"Fine lets sit here so you can stew on how mad you are then boil over." I say softly, half hoping that he didn't hear it.

"Can you just shut the fuck up right now?" He growls.

"You're such an asshole." I tell him, shoving my plate into the trash can and grabbing my phone.

"Where do you think you're going without your truck?" He asks cockily. Listen here mother fucker, you don't have shit over me right now. I don't respond, only flip up my middle finger. "Yeah that's real fucking mature!" I hear him shout back. Jon still wouldn't run after me, he had way to much pride for that.

"Whatever then, fuck you." Text from Jon.

I ignore it, I'm not in the mood.

"Where are you at?" Text to Joe.

I hoped I was making my way towards the exit, I hadn't actually been here enough to know what direction I was going.

"I'm at the training center what's up." Text from Joe.

"Can you pick me up? I'm at universal." Text to Joe.

"Be there in 15." Text from Joe.

There was no way I could call Kelly, it'd take her at least an hour if not longer to get here.

"Where'd you go? Seriously sweet pea." Text from Jon.

"I'm going with a friend. We'll talk later." Text to Jon.

By the time I'd gotten all the way out of universal Joe had his Range Rover parked on the curb.

"What friend?" Text from Jon.

Ignore.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks. His entire body was flushed with heat from working out I'm sure, and his hair was a hot mess right now even for being as perfect as it always is.

"Not in the mood for Jon's junk today." I shrug, sliding into the passenger seat.

"You don't want to tell me the whole story?" He grins, throwing it in drive.

"Jon wants to marry me because I'm pregnant." I shrug. "I don't want him to ask because I know it's because of the baby. Now he's mad because I said I would say no. Jesus, I want him to want to marry me because he loves me. I know he loves me, but why did he have to bring that up and make me doubt shit?" I exclaim.

"He loves you… But Jon's parents only got married because his mom was having a baby. That's the norm for him." Joe explains. "So where are we going?" He asks when we'd turned onto Kirkman rd.

"I don't care." I sigh.

"If you don't care, then I'm taking you back to Tampa with me." He warns me with a smirk. I really enjoyed how playful Joe was.

"Well lets go to Tampa then." I tell him, returning the smirk.

"Jon is going to be mad." He tells me.

"I don't care." I say, unlocking my phone to text Kelly.

"I"m fine, I love you, won't be home tonight. Tell Jon tuff shit. Turning phone off." Text to Kelly.

Then I hit the power button.

"You know I'm going to feel his wrath too right?" Joe asks, raising his eyebrows as my phone powers down.

"He doesn't know I"m with you right now." I shrug casually.

"If he text me and asks, I won't lie." He states.

"Then don't lie, I was friends with you first. He can kiss my ass right now." I tell him.

"Yeesh you're really upset over this." He murmurs.

"You know what, I wasn't." I tell him. "I get upset when you tell me to shut the fuck up and act like I'm your bitch. Treat me with respect and I would flip shit like I do." I say, looking at him like I was queen fucking bitch.

"He's always been like that, can't handle any kind of rejection and he takes it out on you. I know, been there." He shrugs. "He's calling me." He states, looking at his phone sitting in a cup holder. "Hey man." He greets, answering the phone. "Yeah she's sitting here." Pause. "No I"m not doing that man…" Pause. "I'm not going to force her to talk to you." Pause. "Whatever, you can call me whatever you want, I've got her back." Pause. Click.

"That sounded like it went over well." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"He's really pissed off now." He tells me. "I should have took you home…"

"Take me where ever you want." I sigh.

"I'm not takin you back there now, not after sending him off the deep edge like this… He won't be home anyway, you know he's about to hit up the bars tonight." He mutters. "Are you hungry? Do you need to eat?' He asks me suddenly concerned.

"Nah I'm alright." I murmur. My mind was now focused on Jon. Joe was right, he was about to spend all night at some trashy bar and get wasted. I"ll probably have to pick him up from jail again in the morning.

"We've got a spare room you can crash in." He tells me, almost reading my mind.

"I want to sleep with you." I say firmly. Before Jon, we'd always been comfortable enough with each other to do almost anything and I didn't want that to change.

"Alright." He agrees.

"This looks empty…" I comment when we pull into the driveway.

"Yeah ain't no one home." He shrugs. "They're both on the road for a week."

"Why don't you come over when they're gone, I don't want you sitting here by yourself all the time." I tell him, almost annoyed.

"Come on." He chuckles, sliding out of the car.

"Do you think he'll still come to the doctor appointment tomorrow?" I ask. I was already setting myself up for disappointment. Part of me was totally convinced that he was going to get himself thrown in jail tonight.

"Don't think about it right now…" Joe suggests, not knowing the right answer for that question. We watched a Walking Dead marathon the rest of the day and ordered Chinese for dinner. "I miss this, we used to do this all the time." He grins.

"We did. Ghost Adventure Friday." I laugh. We're silent for a few more more minutes before there is a knock on the door. "Who's that?" I wonder out loud. Joe shrugs and pushes himself up from the couch to go answer the door.

"Listen man, I don't want to fight with you…" I hear Joe's voice from the door.

"Sweet pea!" Jon calls outs.

"Jon?" I murmur to myself, glancing towards the hallway. He appears in the hallway a few seconds later, a wash of relief crossing his features when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" I ask him, furrowing my brow as he stands in front of me.

"Doll… Please come home." He says. My eyes get wide when he drops to his knees in front of me, his head resting in my lap. "I get it, I'm an asshole."

"Yeah." I scoff. I couldn't be mad though. "You drove all the way out here just to get me to come home?" I ask, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Figured you'd be at the bar by now." Joe comments, walking into the room.

"No faith." Jon growls at him. "But for the record I was at the bar… And I didn't want to be there, I wanted to be home with you." He tells me.

"Jon…" I murmur, trying to hold back my grin.

"I love you… Come home." He says.

"Ok." I agree. "Sorry to bail on you." I shrug at Joe who laughed and shook his head. "You want to come home with us?" I offer to him, "Hate to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be alright darlin'." He assures me. "Go home. Your boyfriend needs you." He chuckles.

"Sorry man." Jon shrugs, looking at Joe. "Lets go home sweet pea." He smiles, pulling me up off the couch.

A/N: Awwww cute chapter! Review :)


End file.
